Return to Me
by HopeValleyGirl
Summary: A story of friendship, community, and hope during the dark days of war. (This story was started prior to Season 4.)
1. War

Jack Thornton had never been so wrong in his life. Being a Mountie was nothing compared to the peril of war. As a Mountie, he was not required to enlist to defend Great Britain. However, everything changed for Jack the summer of 1916.

* * *

"Jack!" Ned Yost barged into the jail. He was pale and was gripping a white paper in his hand. Jack knew that meant one thing. Another one of Hope Valley's men had either gone missing or worse...was killed.

"Who is it this time, Ned?" Jack's voice was low, forcing himself to be calm. Ned thrust the envelope at Jack.

"Lee Coulter. Missing in Action," he said gravely.

Jack's hands shook as he re-read the simple message. Leland T. Coulter, missing. "Has Rosemary been told?"

"No," Ned shook his head. "Thankfully, no one was in the store when we got word," Ned said carefully.

"I'll tell her. Thanks, Ned." Jack followed Ned out. He untied his horse and mounted. As he trotted to Rosemary and Lee's home just outside town, he remembered Rosemary's father's last wish for him. He had become ill and was not expected to live much longer. Her mother had passed a year prior. As Mr. Leveaux lay dying on his bed, he looked at Jack and said, "Watch out for Rosie. Promise me. You're all she has left."

Jack took those words to heart. Even at 16, he was noble. Faithful. Loyal. He would do anything for anyone he loved. The Leveaux's were close with the Thornton's as Jack's father and Rosemary's father served together as Mounties. And Jack did care for Rosie despite, as Charlotte put it later, them being like oil and water. But they were best of friends growing up, despite how crazy they drove the other. Jack stood by his word. He took care of Rosemary during her grief. He gave her advice when she had beau trouble. He was the one thing stable in her life during those years of confusion and grief. Jack was there. And finally, when they were 19, he proposed to her. He knew Rosemary needed someone who could take care of her and thought that perhaps, he would be the one to do it. He did love her then, but looking back now, Jack realized that love was out of duty and was truly a sibling love, rather than romantic love.

Rosemary, as vibrant and vivacious, was thrilled to finally be betrothed and in a serious courtship, but her young, naive, and selfish ways led her to New York City to make it big as an actress, leaving Jack upset and slightly broken-hearted.

Jack could have signed up for training years earlier but didn't because of Rosemary. He would probably be one of the oldest in the class and because of his stubbornness, he almost let his pride stop him, but his mother encouraged him to go for his dreams.

Despite the ups and downs and trouble Rosemary caused through the years, Jack watched out for her as though she were his sister. Today would be no exception.

He found Rosemary sweeping the steps of her porch. "Jack!" Her bright smile lit up. "What brings you on by? Would you like tea?" She said in one breath. Jack dismounted his horse and tied it to the fence post.

"Is Oliver inside?" Jack forced himself to be normal and cordial.

"No, he's with Molly Sullivan. She offered to watch him, so I can get some spring cleaning done." Rosemary leaned her broom against the door. Jack nervously shuffled his feet, not knowing what to say next. Rosemary opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw the look on Jack's face. She had known Jack long enough to read his face. He looked nervous, concerned, and perhaps upset. She cocked her head and realized something was dreadfully wrong. "What is it?" Her tone suddenly serious, and the color draining from her pink face. Her eyes were drawn to the white paper Jack was gripping. "No." she whispered. She ran up to Jack and grabbed the paper from his hand.

"The wires. Lee is missing."

Her mouth trembled as she took the telegram and Jack watched Rosemary read it over and over again. Her blonde curls shook as she read the telegram and gripped it tighter. She buried her face in the telegram and immediately started to sob. Jack had never heard her cry this way. Sure, she had always been over the top and dramatic, but this was real. Her Lee was nowhere to be found. Jack took one step closer to her and put his arm around her. She crumpled into his arms and cried. Jack's eyes stung for her.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie," he whispered. He held her for a few minutes before she started to pull herself together. She sniffled and took a deep breath. She released her arms from Jack and sat down on the bench.

"Do you know anything else?" She asked tearfully. Jack shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Rosemary, this is all I know." Rosemary was silent. "What can I do for you, Rosie?" Jack felt ridiculous for asking as he knew the only thing that would make her feel better would be for Lee to miraculously walk around the corner.

"I—I—" Rosemary's eyes started to brew with tears. "I just need a few moments, Jack. Please?"

Jack patted her hand comfortingly. "Okay," he said. "Elizabeth and I will be by later to check on you." He walked down the steps and untied his horse once again. When he looked up, he watched Rosemary walk back into the house. As he rode back to town, he could hear children laughing in the distance. He redirected his horse towards the schoolhouse. As he rode up, he watched the children run past him laughing.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she walked out of the schoolhouse, carrying her books. "I didn't expect to see you here!" She skipped down the steps and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They started to walk back towards town.

"I was on my way back to town when I heard the children running out of school, so I decided to take a detour," Jack said. "Anything to see you, Mrs. Thornton." He winked.

Elizabeth giggled. "So, what were you doing out here anyways?"

Jack stopped walking and turned to face Elizabeth. His face now somber. "I delivered another message."

Elizabeth gave a small gasp. "Who?" But quickly realized it could only be one person from the direction Jack had come from. "Oh, no, not—"

"Lee is missing," Jack said.

"No, not Lee too," she breathed, her eyes sad and clouding. "We've had too many losses. When will this end, Jack?"

"Soon, I hope. But the word is that we may be in this a little longer than we thought."

They were silent for a few moments. "We should stop by and see Rosemary later."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Jack gave Elizabeth a small smile before squeezing her hand. The rest of the way back to town, Jack and Elizabeth made small talk, but both of their minds had wandered to Rosemary and Lee. The future was unknown. They both feared for their friends. Could they handle another loss? Would they survive through this blasted war? In their hearts, they knew that Hope Valley always pulled through for each other, but at such a time as this, it was hard to have hope.

Elizabeth and Jack arrived at Rosemary's later that evening. She greeted them at the door.

"Come on in. I just put Oliver to bed." Rosemary opened the door wider, letting Jack and Elizabeth enter. They walked into the sitting area. "May I offer you something to drink?" She put on a brave face, but had been obviously crying earlier.

"Rosemary, don't trouble yourself, please?" Elizabeth said kindly. Rosemary dropped the facade, the brave face she had been putting on.

"I've never been so overwhelmed before," Rosemary said, tears falling. "Nearly everyone has stopped by giving their condolences. Today has been the worst day of my life." She wasn't exaggerating. Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic look and put her arm around her. "I haven't even told Oliver, but I don't know that I should because he's barely two years old, and I doubt he'd be able to comprehend any of this." She took a deep breath and Jack and Elizabeth continued to listen. "But, I keep telling myself, if Lee were really," she gulped before continuing, "dead, I would feel it, wouldn't I? I would know in my heart that he were really gone."

"I suppose you're right," Elizabeth said quietly, looking at Jack, not being able to comprehend the emptiness Rosemary spoke of. They were silent for a moment.

"He was last in France. I keep reading his last letter to me. It was postmarked a couple of months ago. But he was doing well, and his spirits were still high." Rosemary gave a small smile to the letter, remembering the positivity Lee kept in the letter. She looked at Jack and Elizabeth. "I used to believe that I could never marry or be with a man who was less than perfect. He had to have the perfect hair, smile, and body. But now, none of that matters. I don't care if Lee comes back missing his leg or if he's permanently blind. I would do anything to have him back right now. Back here in Hope Valley." Rosemary ended in a whisper.

That evening Jack tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. He had a gnawing feeling and he couldn't shake it. He kept thinking about Lee out there, somewhere in France. He could be hurt. Missing. Wounded. He could be in danger. He could be a prisoner of war.

"Jack?"

He turned at the sleepy voice next to him. Elizabeth squinted and sat up a little. "You're tossing and turning. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to have woken you, sweetheart." He rolled over and gave her a kiss. Elizabeth sighed before snuggling back into their large featherbed. He tried to lay still while Elizabeth slumbered. Jack felt as though he had to take action. He was the only young and able-bodied man left in Hope Valley, and he was certain the only left in surrounding cities. His Mountie status was an exemption, but Jack couldn't sit back and watch. He couldn't wait for the train to bring home Lee's body. Jack needed to do something. Dead or alive, he needed to find Lee.

"You're awake bright and early," Elizabeth said cheerily. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table already drinking a cup of coffee. She gave Jack a hug from the back and leaned over and kissed him.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." He pulled out the chair that was next to him. Elizabeth felt her heart beat a little faster. Somehow she knew what he was going to say.

"You want to go find Lee, don't you." Elizabeth said it as a statement rather than a question.

Jack sighed. He and Elizabeth almost always knew what the other was thinking. "I need to."

"You can't always save the world, Jack," Elizabeth said. "Being a Mountie, that's one thing. But being a soldier in another continent is another."

"But how is it different? I serve here to protect the people of Hope Valley. Over there, I'd be serving to protect Canada and Great Britain."

"You could be killed over there!"

"I could have been killed here too," Jack said simply. "You know all of the close encounters I've had over the years. How is that any different."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. The younger Elizabeth would have argued back. And her flesh wanted to fight him on this. But she knew she couldn't. There was an overwhelming sense of peace that filled her heart. She knew in her heart that he had to go. Jack never complained about being the last one left, but Elizabeth knew Jack longed to defend his country. She watched him each time another Hope Valley man left for the front one by one.

And now, she knew he always had an overwhelming sense of duty to serve the best way he knew how. Whether it was helping AbigaIl repaint the cafe. Or reuniting Roy and Edith. From saving Faith from a toxic relationship to saving Rosemary from being kidnapped. From helping Adam find his purpose. To showing Cody that it was okay to miss his dad. From protecting her and the town. When someone needed help, Jack was there.

He had to find Lee. For Rosemary. For Hope Valley. She knew his Mountie instincts would be an asset rather than a hindrance. She knew that if anyone could find Lee, it'd be Jack. Selfishly, she didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want to be in the house all alone by herself. She didn't want to receive a life altering telegram. She didn't want to become a widow before 30. She felt guilty for even thinking that as Hope Valley was full of widows due to the mining disaster years before. But she couldn't bear the thought of ever losing Jack. The thought made her tear up.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered, her eyes glossy.

Jack stood and pulled Elizabeth up to her feet. He couldn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her in closer. He held her in his arms and he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"I'll return. I promise." He whispered. Elizabeth nodded, her eyes glistening. They finished eating breakfast before deciding to go to Rosemary's. The Coulters didn't live far from them-only a five minute walk. They found Rosemary planting flowers in front of her house. She looked up at the noise and looked surprised to see them. She stood up and took off her gardening gloves.

"Well, hello again! I didn't expect to see you here so soon. And this early." She noted as it wasn't quite calling hours yet. Rosemary seemed chipper, but of course, they knew it was the only way she could keep going knowing Lee was out there missing somewhere in France.

Jack looked at Elizabeth who nodded. He walked closer with Elizabeth a step behind.

"I'm enlisting," Jack said simply. "I'm putting my notice this afternoon."

Rosemary dropped the shovel she was holding. "What? No, Jack, you cant! Elizabeth? You cant let him-"

"I'm bringing Lee home. Lee and any other Hope Valley man I can." Jack said firmly.

"You can't always be the hero, Jack," Rosemary said strongly. "It's a different world out there! You can't sacrifice yourself, your family, or for goodness sakes, Elizabeth, on behalf of others!"

"Rosie, I told your father before he died that I would look out for you. And Lee is like another brother to me. I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. It's my duty as a Canadian citizen to protect Elizabeth, you, Lee, and Hope Valley, and that means I need to go." Jack's voice was firm, passionate even.

Rosemary's eyes darted between Jack and Elizabeth. "Surely, Elizabeth, you can't be okay with any of this."

"I have to be, Rosemary," was all Elizabeth could say. Rosemary sighed before looking into the skies. There was no arguing with Jack. He was determined and she knew that if he was determined to find Lee, dead or alive, Jack would be the one to do it.

"Elizabeth, you are one of the strongest women I know," Rosemary said looking back at Jack and Elizabeth. Her eyes teared up again. "And Jack, promise me you'll send word as soon as you know anything," Rosemary said. Her voice lowered. "Regardless the outcome."

Jack nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Jack left two weeks later. The stage still ran from Hope Valley to Union City and Jack would catch the train to Hamilton. From Hamilton, he would ship out to London before going to the front. The morning Jack left was an emotional one for everyone. Their beloved Mountie was off to war.

"Be careful, Jack," Abigail said, tears brewing. She handed him a small basket. "For the journey."

"Be careful, son. I love you." Was the only thing Charlotte could say. She didn't just have one son overseas. She would now have two.

"Jack," Rosemary said. "If—When you find Lee, please give this to him." She handed him a small white envelope. Jack stuck it inside his coat before giving Rosemary and Oliver a hug. "Thank you."

Pastor Frank prayed over Jack just as he did over each man who went to the front. Before getting on the stage, he pulled Elizabeth aside. The people around them moved away to give them some privacy. Elizabeth looked into Jack's hazel eyes as she cupped his face. Jack's eyes watered and he furrowed his brow to stop the tears from flowing.

"I'll be back soon," Jack said. Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Please write to me," she whispered. They both knew Jack was horrible at writing letters, but Jack knew he had to make an effort now for his dear Elizabeth. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I will. Elizabeth?" He said wiping a tear from her face. "Promise me you won't give up hope."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

He pulled her in and at that moment, he didn't care about propriety or what others thought. His last memory from Hope Valley needed to be with Elizabeth. Their kiss was sweet yet passionate as they lingered for several minutes. Jack held her in his embrace soaking in her sweet lavender scent. He closed his eyes trying to fill his mind, body, and should of Elizabeth. He didn't want to let her go. But the stage was waiting. And Lee was out there. He had to go.

"Return to me," Elizabeth whispered as she let go of his hand. Jack kissed her cheek one last time.

"I love you." He hopped into the stage. Elizabeth took a step back and the crowd seemed to take one step forward. He watched as Abigail put her arm around Elizabeth. Elizabeth had her brave face on and waved as the stage started to drive away. Rosemary seemed to hold on to Oliver tighter. His mother stood tall and serious. She didn't cry, but gave him a solid nod. His eyes never left Elizabeth's. Not until he couldn't see her or Hope Valley no longer. Jack brushed his hand against his eyes as he sat back. He was scared out of his mind. He didn't know what he was getting himself into and he didn't know how long the war would last. All he knew was that he left his heart in Hope Valley and prayed he would return home safe and sound.

* * *

Elizabeth watched the stage until she could no longer see it in the distance. She looked at Abigail sadly who only gave her a reassuring hug.

"We'll get through this," Abigail said, extending her arm to Rosemary. "Together."

Both Rosemary and Elizabeth nodded as they turned to walk to the cafe.

"Elizabeth," Charlotte touched Elizabeth's arm, causing her to stop and face her mother-in-law. "I need to head back to the settlement, but, please let me know if you need anything," Charlotte said. "I will drop everything and come to town for you." Elizabeth smiled. Despite their differences, they had grown closer as they both loved Jack and they both loved teaching. Charlotte set up a school for the settlement children. Jack, Elizabeth and Charlotte convinced the mothers of the settlement to allow their children two half days of school during the week as not to interfere with chores. Over the years, the half days turned to two full days and pretty soon a small school was established. The mothers soon found that Charlotte, who had been their teacher, had not only taught the children the "three R's"-reading, writing, and arithmetic- but had taught them useful tips and tricks for homestead life. For that, they were eternally grateful.

Charlotte loved living at the settlement and even more so loved being near her oldest son Jack. While she had her doubts about Elizabeth Thatcher, all of that changed the day they met. Charlotte recalled how witty Elizabeth was and that was the moment Charlotte knew Jack found the one. Her respect and admiration grew when Elizabeth mounted up her horse and found Jack nearly dead in the river. She watched Elizabeth care for him week after week not giving up hope. Jack was right. Elizabeth was a special young lady. She knew she would be blessed to have her as a daughter in law.

When Charlotte found out Jack was enlisting, her heart sunk. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her boys. Losing her husband Tom years prior was hard enough. But having two sons go to war, that was enough to make Charlotte cry. Charlotte rarely cried. But the night Jack told her, she did. She spent the rest of the evening begging God to spare Tom and Jack. Tom rarely wrote and Charlotte never knew where he may be. Her saving grace was knowing she still had one son safe at home. However, that was no longer the case.

Charlotte gave Elizabeth a hug before mounting her horse and heading back to the settlement. Elizabeth waved before stepping into the cafe with Abigail, Rosemary and Oliver. Hope Valley seemed quieter somehow, especially with all of the younger men gone. Jesse was the first to go. He and Clara had barely been married a month before the war started. Gabe Montgomery turned 18 the year the war started and much to his mother's dismay also left as soon as he was able. Hickam, Bo Grady, Wyatt Weaver, and many others left in 1915. That was when Lee decided to downsize the mill. He put Adam Miller in charge to keep the business running and so that his family would still get a little income, even if business was slower due to the war. He soon left too.

The Hope Valley of 1916 reminded Elizabeth of when she arrived in town when it was Coal Valley just six years before. There were scarcely any men in town as most of the husbands had passed in the coal mining accident just several weeks prior to Elizabeth's arrival. Today, there were scarcely any men as most had joined the war efforts. The town was quiet. However, there was one major difference. Six years before, the women were alone. Afraid. Untrusting. Hopeless. That was difference. Today, they had each other. They were brave. They trusted. They had hope. The women of Hope Valley overcame great obstacles in 1910. They would unify together again as they always had over the years now with their men at war.

When Elizabeth arrived home later that evening, a sense of loneliness filled her heart. It was so quiet with the exception of the howls of Rip and Darcy, their two year old sheep dog. Elizabeth pet both dogs before entering the house. There was still enough light coming in through the front windows, but knowing it would soon be dark, Elizabeth lit a lamp. She headed to their bedroom and sat down at her writing desk which faced the eastern sky. As she pulled out her journal, an envelope fell out. Elizabeth reached down to pick it up and realized it was from Jack.

 _My dearest Elizabeth_ ,

 _Hopefully you've found this letter quickly. I assume you will as I know you write in your journal each night. Oh, Elizabeth. I have been dreading this day for some time now and hate the fact that it is here. My heart had been torn, as you know, the last year watching my friends and brothers go off to war. A part of me wanted to join them as a part of me longed for that adventure. However, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you or Hope Valley for that very selfish reason. Before you go on, know that you were not the one stopping me. I know doubt will creep into your mind regarding my delayed enlisting, but we both know after years of being together that timing is everything. I realized early that I needed a reason, a valid reason, to go and now I do. I have a sense of duty to find Lee and bring him home. But enough about that. Elizabeth, my love, you are a brave woman and I am proud to have you as my wife. I admire your courage. Your boldness. Your tenderhearted spirit. You inspire me to be a better man and husband for you. I remember our first meeting all those years ago and how spiteful we were towards each other. I suppose we both had our fill of coal dust, eh? We have come so far together. I just wrote down pieces of all of my favorite memories of you and I am keeping it by your picture inside my left pocket. It's the only way I know I could feel close to you during this forsaken war. I don't know how I'll survive without you. But you are what keeps me going. Keeps me motivated to get the job done. You are my rock, Elizabeth. You are my forever. I love you. I love you. I love you. Til I return. Forever your love, Jack._

Elizabeth read the letter over and over again before stuffing it under her pillow. She grabbed one of Jack's flannel shirts from the dresser and held it up to her chest. She could smell him. She could smell his woodsy scent and a tear fell onto the shirt she was holding. She crept into the large king-sized feather bed and cried herself to sleep, clinging on to that flannel shirt. Wishing Jack would come home safe. Hoping he would come home soon.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I will be finishing up I Loved Her First, my first WCTH_ fan fic _soon. It's much lighter than this and is set in modern day. Check it out if you haven't yet! I couldn't wait to post this next story and I hope you enjoy this new journey of Jack, Elizabeth, and the gang._


	2. Unexpected

Adjusting to the new normal was difficult. Elizabeth missed Jack severely. She missed getting his coffee for him each morning. She missed taking walks with him around the pond. She missed his charming smile and adorable dimples. She missed his touch, his strong embrace, his tender and passionate kisses. She missed the way his hand felt in hers. She missed glancing out the window at school to see if she could spot his red serge making rounds through the town. She missed the way he looked at her with love and passion. She missed his voice, his singing, his laughter. Elizabeth's heart ached. She hated this new normal she had to create for herself. But she had to keep living her life. Jack would want her too. He'd want her to stay optimistic and to keep the faith. However, life wasn't about to get any easier.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Abigail asked. She stopped by Elizabeth's home one morning between the breakfast and lunch rush. Elizabeth set the two cups of tea on the table and plopped down next to Abigail. Her face was pale and her eyes were slightly pink and puffy. "You need to take care of yourself. Jack would want you too." Abigail said. At this point, he had been gone six weeks.

"That's the thing, Abigail. I am trying, truly, but I have such a hard time sleeping at night and I just feel sick to my stomach every day. I know I can't just wallow here and miss Jack, and I am trying to continue living my life. So, I don't know if it's anxiety or..." Elizabeth's voice trailed, just then realizing another possibility. She did the math in her head. Her last cycle had been lighter, but she thought it was due to stress. She was overdue for this cycle, and also thought it had been stress. Until now. "Oh," Elizabeth said, her eyes growing big. Abigail looked at Elizabeth curiously. Elizabeth didn't know what to think. Her mouth stumbled over the words that were in her head trying to come out of her mouth. "Abigail. I think...I think I'm expecting." Elizabeth said, letting reality sink in. "Oh my goodness."

"Elizabeth! That's wonderful!" Abigail exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you and Jack!"

Jack. Her Jack was thousands of miles away. _I'm going to be all alone._ The thought made her feel sick all over again. She barely mumbled an "excuse me" before running out the kitchen door. As she leaned over wretching, her mind was spinning.

 _We are going to be parents. I'm going to be a mother. And Jack's not here to experience any of this with me. And what if I lose the baby…like last time?_

When Jack and Elizabeth were married two years prior, they both knew they wanted children. They agreed it would happen when it was meant to happen. About six months into their marriage, Elizabeth became pregnant. They were overjoyed and decided to keep it a secret and announce it to everyone at Christmas, which was only six weeks away. However, the day that school let out for Christmas break, Elizabeth started to feel violently ill. She dismissed class early, under the guise of Christmas Break, and headed home, which was closer than going to town. The pain was so great and Elizabeth passed out. Unfortunately, that is how Jack found her about twenty minutes later.

Fear had never been so great before in Jack's life. He didn't know what was going on, but thankfully, Dr. Burns was still in town and Jack summoned he and Faith to their home. Elizabeth woke up later, weak and tired. She took one look at Jack who gave her a small smile. She saw Faith and Dr. Burns who surrounded her. Faith looked as though she had been crying and when they made eye contact, Faith quickly looked away and headed out of the room.

 _"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, her voice a notch above a whisper. Fresh tears hit the quilt. Tears that were not hers. She felt him grab her hand. Words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't say anything. But he didn't have to. Elizabeth knew. A mournful cry echoed through the house that night and tears flowed freely._

Dr. Burns didn't have any reasons as to why they lost the baby. It could have been anything, but he assured Elizabeth that she had done nothing wrong. Jack and Elizabeth needed time. They needed to get away from Hope Valley for a few days, away from curious faces and nosy busybodies. A couple of days later, Jack and Elizabeth took the next stage to Union City. No one suspected anything. The only other person who knew about the baby at this point was Abigail. Jack splurged and rented a suite at the Grand Hotel. While it was under the most difficult circumstance, Elizabeth and Jack were thankful to have each other.

Another year went by, and they still had no baby, Elizabeth began to become anxious. Jack encouraged her to see Dr. Burns, and Elizabeth went, but she was healthy as can be. Dr. Burns had no reasons as to why she wasn't expecting yet. She remembered returning home upset, but Jack held her and listened to her worries before gently reminding her, "Elizabeth, you are healthy. Be thankful that nothing is wrong."

She wanted to argue back, but Jack stopped her. "It may not be the Lord's timing. We'll get through this. Together."

The thought made Elizabeth feel dizzy all over again. She gripped the railing as she leaned over again. She took a deep breath. Elizabeth closed her eyes. She would be lying if she said that was her only fear. Her biggest fear was losing Jack, just as his mom lost her husband. She couldn't fathom raising a child by herself, without her best friend, her confidant, her love, her husband.

Abigail came out with a wet washcloth. "Are you all right?" Abigail felt ridiculous for asking as it was obvious. Elizabeth was not all right.

Elizabeth turned around, her eyes on the verge of spilling over. "I'm thrilled to finally be expecting a baby, but, I need Jack. I need him by my side and he can't be here with me. Instead, he's off fighting this God forsaken war when he should be here! And Abigail," the tears spilled freely now. "What if he doesn't come home?" She took a deep breath. "That thought terrifies me more than anything else." Her voice was a whisper now.

"You can't think that way. You must have faith that God will keep him safe," Abigail said, calmly, as she put her hand on Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth nodded as she wiped her tears away, but the tears kept coming. "Let's go inside. You need to rest. I'll find Faith and have Clara run the cafe today. I'm going to take care of you."

"Oh, Abigail," Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm not an invalid. Don't-"

Abigail held her hand up. "No, don't argue with me. You and Jack are constantly taking care of everyone in this town. It's high time that someone takes care of you for a change." She put her arm around Elizabeth and they walked back into the house. Abigail made Elizabeth a plate of toast and a cup of tea before heading back to town.

As Abigail made her way through town, her thought consumed her. Her heart ached and rejoiced all at the same time. She knew how Elizabeth felt, but on a different scale. She remembered worrying about Noah walking into that death trap of a mine every day for twenty-five years. And her biggest nightmare came true the day she heard the Coal Valley mine explode. Secretly, she feared for Elizabeth and Jack, but she couldn't let Elizabeth know that. It was her turn to be strong for Elizabeth, just as Elizabeth had been in those early days after the mining accident. And she had to be strong for Jack too, as she knew how he would do anything to be with Elizabeth right now. And she owed Jack that. It was Jack who took it upon himself to investigate the disaster. Without them, the widows of Coal Valley may have never found justice.

Abigail watched the angst between Jack and Elizabeth grow over the six months they were both in Hope Valley. There were times she wanted to shake Jack for being such a dim wit. For instance, the Billy Hamilton fiasco. Abigail decided she wouldn't interfere with their relationship but it was Jack who came to her first, using a ridiculous metaphor of a deer, bear, and skunk. He didn't disguise it very well and Abigail immediately knew who he was referring to. She knew that Jack adored Elizabeth, but was too stubborn and proud to actually let her know how he felt.

There were times Abigail wanted to shake Elizabeth too. For instance, Elizabeth came home and told her about how she nearly declined Jack's offer to have dinner. They didn't have a fancy restaurant and all they had was the saloon. Elizabeth had been so mad at Jack, but took pity and accepted his offer. If she hadn't, Abigail would have marched her right back to Jack. Then, it seemed as though they were constantly on different pages of the same book, so to speak. It was almost amusing, yet at times, tiresome. She wanted to make them communicate, but they had to figure that out. Abigail hinted at Elizabeth that there problems were much deeper than what was on the surface and she seemed to take her advice. Abigail was thankful when they finally spoke. She didn't know what happened the day Rip got out, but that day changed for the both of them.

From that day, Jack and Elizabeth became a unified front. Abigail witnessed their love deepen and blossom. And it only grew and blossomed more and more as the years went on. She watched both Jack and Elizabeth grow up over the six years she had known them both. And she was proud. She was very proud of how far they both had come. Jack was loyal and faithful. He was not just the law, he was also the one to bring justice to those who needed it. Elizabeth was kind and nurturing. She took care of the children of Hope Valley and the parents loved her for it. Florence once told Abigail, "I never would have believed that William Thatcher's Princess would have been the one to turn the town around." It didn't matter who it was, Jack and Elizabeth were always the first to come to the rescue. The townsfolk would agree. Jack and Elizabeth were the glue that held Hope Valley together.

"Abigail!" She turned at the familiar voice behind her and immediately smiled at the sight of her husband, Pastor Frank Hogan. They had been married almost two years. "Where are you coming from?"

"Oh, I was just at Elizabeth's," Abigail said as they continued to walk towards the cafe. "I'm going to spend the rest of the day with her, so I was heading back to the cafe to see if Clara could take over for me."

"Everything all right? I didn't hear any word today from the front," Frank said with concern in his voice.

"Oh, yes. She just needs a friend," Abigail said, slightly vague. Frank looked at her for a moment before deciding that it was better left to the women to sort whatever was going on out.

"Well, maybe I could help Clara out a bit too."

"Oh?" Abigail raised her eyebrow. "And how's that?"

"Well, I was going to see if Cody wanted to go fishing, and maybe we'll have a little Friday fish fry special for dinner tonight," Frank said with a smile. Abigail's face lit up.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! And Cody has been begging you to go fishing lately. Just make sure to save a little for me," Abigail said as they reached the steps of the cafe.

"I will. I'm going to drop you off here. I have one more stop to make at the Montgomery's," Frank said before giving his wife a kiss. Abigail blushed and smiled. Frank gave her grin before heading back off. She waved before stepping into the cafe.

* * *

 _Dearest Jack,_

 _How is London? I've always dreamed of visiting that old and charming city, and I can't imagine anyone wanting to destroy and bomb that beautiful city._

 _I have exciting, yet terrifying news. We are going to be parents! I am imagining your eyes bulging out of your head, so yes to confirm, you read that correctly. You will be a dad, Jack! At the time of time writing this, I am roughly eight weeks along. He or she should be arriving around February. I already know your thoughts, Jack, so let me answer them before you start asking. I am feeling all right. Not 100%, but I'm okay. I hadn't been feeling the best the last several weeks, but I thought it was due to the stress of your not being here. I am very tired, so I'm very thankful school is out for the summer. Don't you worry, Abigail has been taking very good care of me and today, she has just pampered_ me. _As far as the farm, Miles, Cody, and Robert have been very helpful and have been taking care of things. You'd be proud of those boys. They really take pride in their work. And they don't let me lift a finger. In fact, the other day, I went into the garden to pick some of the tomatoes, and Cody immediately stopped me. He said, "Mrs. Thornton! Mountie Jack will have a fit if he knew you were doing work instead of us!" He immediately picked the tomato I wanted and handed it to me. It was just a silly tomato, but I took it in stride and headed back into the house._

 _I'm planning on going to the settlement with Abigail and Pastor Frank this weekend and I'll be telling your mother then. Do you think she'll be thrilled? Somehow, I can't imagine your Annie Oakley of a mother as a grandmother. I haven't told my parents yet, and if I'm honest, I'm a little nervous to tell them. I know Father will insist I move back to Hamilton so he could ensure I have the best medical care. But, I have no desire to go to Hamilton. Hope Valley is my home and this is where my support system is. If Carla Noonan can have twins in her home, I know I can have our dear baby here at home, even if it's just Faith and Abigail here to deliver our baby._

 _I have been thinking of names and I do believe if it is a boy we should name him Jack. After you of course. I had been thinking about girls names and I can't seem to narrow names down. There are just so many beautiful and wonderful girl names out there. Have you stumbled upon any interesting names? Let me know your thoughts._

 _Again, please don't worry about me. As I've said before, Abigail is taking good care of me. Between her and Rosemary, I may not fit into my dresses sooner than I anticipate considering the way they are bringing me all of this food! And you know how the people of Hope Valley bond in time of trials. We will all get through this. Please take care of yourself and stay safe._

 _I have to go now, darling. I hear Rosemary and Oliver at the door. Rosemary is going to help me can the tomatoes and cucumbers the boys picked earlier._

 _I love you, my dear Jack._

 _Yours forever, Elizabeth_

* * *

Jack read the letter for a third time. He was going to be a father. A father. He leaned his head back trying to take it all in. This was something he had wanted for a long time. And for it to happen now seemed like a cruel joke. His eyes stung. He hated the fact that he wasn't at home...and that he couldn't go home. This wasn't some job where you could take a leave of absence. Jack's emotions had been all over the place. First, shock, then excitement, then fear. That fear was of the unknown. He knew what his mother went through as a young widow and he knew what it was like not to have a father. He couldn't let history repeat. He had to fight hard and do whatever it would take to stay alive.

"Thornton!" Jack folded up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket as he stood up.

"Sir," Jack said as his commander approached him.

"It's time."

Jack nodded. He was going to France.


	3. Amends

When Elizabeth told Rosemary that she and Jack were expecting, she was over-the-moon excited for her dearest friends. She was excited for little Oliver to have a playmate close to his age. However, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty that Elizabeth was alone and that her husband was the reason why Jack gave up his exemption status to go to war.

For as long as she knew Jack, he was always doing the right thing. When they were children, he always helped her out of trouble. He always defended the under-dog in school, standing up to the older bullies and telling them off. While other boys picked fights, Jack never started he fight. He always arrived in time to _end_ the fight. Jack was fiercely loyal. Once, Rosemary's dog escaped and Jack took it upon himself to help her find it late into the night. While Jack did find her dog, he received a whooping from his mother for not telling her where he was going and for being out late causing his mother distress and worry over her eight year old son. When Rosemary heard, she was appalled but Jack just shrugged and said it was worth it because she had her dog back. But that was Jack. Always thinking about others before himself. In fact, he was so loyal and noble, he proposed to her.

Rosemary had to be completely honest with herself. She and Jack would have never worked out. She knew that he proposed out of duty and she accepted because she was afraid of losing the one person who had been her constant in life. Did she love Jack? She thought she did, but her love for Jack was shallow. It was all surface. In fact, all of the men she had been with had been shallow and based on the surface and was based on what she could get from them. She quickly learned that she loved the stage and theatre as much as she did because she was able to become someone she was not. And it was a facade she learned to adapt for herself. She was always bright, vivacious, and dramatic, but she always took it one step further and quickly learned how to do anything to get attention.

But that wasn't true to who she really was. Under all of that, she was just Rosie. A broken, lonely girl, trying to find a place in this world, trying to find someone to love and for that someone to love her back, in spite of herself. After losing both of her parents before her 16th birthday, Rosemary was lost and broken. She tried to find happiness in New York, but she just ended up more broken hearted and more lost than ever. That was when she decided to return to Jack. She heard from Tom, after much bribery, that he was in Hope Valley and she decided she would just woo him back, just as she had tried with others. She was sure Jack's nobility would carry her through, but was in for a shock when she stepped off the stage.

Elizabeth. Rosemary had to admit, never in a million years did she think she would ever become good friends, even best friends, with Elizabeth Thatcher, the girl who had stolen her ex-fiancé's heart. She was completely jealous of Elizabeth's sweet and quiet demeanor that had captured Jack's eye. And Elizabeth wasn't just a meek and sweet girl either. She had gumption, courage, and wit. Jack looked at Elizabeth with so much love, it made Rosemary sick. He, nor any of the other guys she dated, never looked at her that way and she longed for someone to love her that way. Jack was a goner for Elizabeth and Rosemary hated the fact that he had given his heart away to someone so sweet, quiet, yet strong. Qualities that were so unlike Rosemary. Today, Rosemary admired that quiet strength of Elizabeth. She remembered the day Elizabeth found Jack in the river. Lee told her that he'd never seen anyone possess as much determination as Elizabeth that day. She appreciated Elizabeth's honesty. In fact, Elizabeth was the one who got Rosemary thinking about the true meaning of what love really was.

 _"Your heart called you here, Rosemary, listen to it."_

And those were the words that turned the light bulb on for Rosemary. She finally understood what true love was.

Rosemary's life changed when Leland Coulter rolled into Coal Valley on his motorcycle. He was a bit of a flirt when they met and she shamelessly flirted back. At the time, she just needed someone to distract her from losing Jack and true to Rosemary fashion, she almost threw herself on him. However, she quickly realized that Lee was different. He was so unlike any of the guys she had courted before. He didn't play into her whims and fancies like the others. He let her dream and let her be fanciful, but always seemed to somehow bring her back down to earth. She thought about the time she told him that she wasn't sure if she wanted to pursue a serious relationship, and boy, did he prove her wrong. When Lee walked around the corner with Molly Sullivan, Rosemary wasn't just jealous. She was outraged. For whatever reason it was, she hated the fact that Lee was with another woman. And even more so, she hated herself for letting him go. Thankfully, it was all just a ploy, Rosemary found out a couple years later.

Lee seemed to understand her from the start. He also seemed to see her for who she was and not who she pretended to be. Lee loved her. He truly loved her and that was a love that Rosemary had never experienced before, except from her own parents. When the moving picture arrived in Hope Valley, Rosemary nearly jumped at the chance at fortune and fame. However, she was once again conflicted. She wanted Lee to beg her to stay. But he didn't. He told her to pursue her dream if that's what made her happy. Before leaving his office, she turned and saw the deep sadness in his eyes knowing that she may leave and never return.

Rosemary never felt so conflicted. It should have been an easy choice. But it wasn't. Everything was complicate. But when Elizabeth said those simple words, Rosemary knew, it wasn't a difficult decision at all. She realized that Lee truly loved her more than life itself. Why else would he sacrifice his own happiness on her behalf? Because he loved her. He truly did love her. She realized that she had nearly let Lee go once. She would be so foolish to let him go again. And that time she knew if she did go forward with the moving picture, she would lose him forever. Just the thought broke her heart, shattering it into a million pieces.

Staying in Hope Valley was the best decision Rosemary Leveaux ever made. Lee completed her. He made her whole. He helped heal her brokenness and taught her how to love. He knew how to lead her when she needed his guidance. He kept her on the straight and narrow. He loved her with his whole heart. And she loved him. Her love overflowed for Leland Coulter.

Rosemary broke out of her reverie at the sound of knocking on her door. Every time she heard a knock now, her heart would bounce like a yo-yo. She hated not knowing if the knocking would turn into another life altering event, one she didn't even want to fathom. As she peeked out the window, she saw that it was just Elizabeth.

"Beff!" Oliver exclaimed, unable to say "Elizabeth." "Hi, Beff!"

"Hi, Oliver!" Elizabeth said, setting her basket down as she crouched to give the little brunette boy a hug.

"Mama baked 'ookies!" Oliver held out his chubby hand and dragged Elizabeth to the kitchen. Rosemary started to say something, but Elizabeth just laughed and shrugged. "Share?" He held up a cookie to which Elizabeth broke in half. She handed him the other half.

"Thank you, Oliver! You are so sweet for sharing." Oliver gave Elizabeth a grin full of cookies before happily toddling off. Rosemary shook her head and smiled.

"That boy is the sunshine in my life," Rosemary said. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Without him and his 'stickiness'?" Elizabeth chuckled. Rosemary laughed.

"Of course, my little sticky Oliver and all," she said remembering her apprehension of having children.

"I brought you some fresh eggs," Elizabeth said. "The boys gathered them this morning, and I wanted to give you some as a thank you for helping me can those vegetables a few weeks back. And goodness knows I can't eat them at least not right now, as my nose is just so sensitive to certain smells." Elizabeth scrunched her nose at the thought of scrambled eggs.

"We will certainly enjoy these, thank you! You know what my sensitivity was? Pine."

"Pine?" Elizabeth asked surprised. It was so ironic as Pine surrounded Hope Valley for miles and miles and Lee worked at the timber mill. Rosemary nodded her head dramatically.

"It was awful and the crisp cool air of winter seemed to just intensify the smell. I would make Lee change out of his work clothes before he could come in the house. Or at least near me."

"Do you have any remedies? I tried putting ginger in my tea, but I couldn't stomach it."

"Perhaps try peppermint? That helped me. Mr. Yost ran out at the mercantile and Lee ended up riding out to Medicine Hat to get peppermint."

"Rosemary! That's nearly a 3 hour horseback ride! And in the winter!" Elizabeth said, her jaw dropping as her eyes widened. Rosemary shrugged as her eyes seemed to laugh.

"Well, I was quite desperate," Rosemary said. She was quiet for a moment and the sparkle in her eye seemed to dull. "Maybe I should have just made him stay here. And enjoy the moments with him." She added quieter.

"No, he still would have gone for you. Even if you would have told him not to," Elizabeth patted Rosemary's arm. "I know Jack would have gone."

Rosemary gave her a small smile. "Have you heard from Jack at all?"

"Just a telegram that he was safe in France. That was a few days ago," Elizabeth said. Rosemary was silent again. She looked past Elizabeth and out the window. It seemed like a bad dream. She wished that she would wake up and see Lee walking past the window to the front door. But it wasn't. It was very much a reality. "Rosemary?"

Rosemary's eyes snapped back to Elizabeth's. "I'm sorry. I've been daydreaming much more than usual these days. Just wishing this were all a terrible nightmare and that I would wake up. I just miss Lee so, so much," Rosemary said, blinking her eyes quickly. She turned to face Elizabeth. "But, I will say, I am thankful that you are here."

"I can come any time—"

Rosemary shook her head. "No, I meant here. Here as my friend. And as a support system for me. You're one of the few who know what this is like. Florence, Dottie, Molly— they've all had their husbands taken, but they are all in a different stage of life than we are. I guess what I want to say is, I am so thankful for you, Elizabeth. I know we didn't start off on the right foot—"

"Honestly, Rosemary, you don't need—"

"No, no," Rosemary cut Elizabeth off. "I never truly apologized for my actions. I was always so ashamed to bring them up, and I've wanted to apologize before, but I guess it was pride. And Pastor Frank mentioned on Sunday to make amends with your loved ones even if that meant correcting things from the past, for the sake of not knowing how much time we do have here. Life is too short to hold on to past grievances. I am truly sorry for my actions, Elizabeth. I was so horrible and mean."

"I wasn't always the nicest, either," Elizabeth started to say.

"It was well-warranted. Trust me. I would have done what you had done." Rosemary gave Elizabeth a look. "I wish we could have started off on the right foot, and I'm sorry I didn't make your life or relationship with Jack any easier at that time."

"Rosemary, I forgave you a long time ago," Elizabeth said giving her a hug. "You are a true gem. And I truly am thankful for you. You have become like a sister to me." Elizabeth's eyes stung as she mentioned the word sister. Rosemary was quick to notice.

"Have you heard from your sisters?" Rosemary asked. Elizabeth sighed.

"Viola writes occasionally that she is doing well in England. And I still haven't heard from Julie."

"Your younger sister?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Father doesn't seem as though he wants to talk about it. I've been afraid to broach the subject with Mother considering her health."

"Well, can't Bill or couldn't have Jack tracked her down?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips before saying slowly, "They did."

Rosemary's mouth dropped. "And?"

"I told them I didn't want to know," Elizabeth said. Rosemary started to say something. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. But I was so angry. Bill said that Julie was determined not to attend my wedding if the rest of our family were there. She said that it wasn't fair that Mother and Father were accepting of Jack, but could not and would not accept her for who she was. So she was staying put. And that hurt. Immensely."

"Oh." Was all Rosemary said. "I didn't realize." Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Julie knows where I am. She can come to me if she needs me. I've come to terms that this is our relationship now. She walked out."

Rosemary was silent for a moment. "Elizabeth, I know this may not be what you want to hear right now. But, in light of recent events, the war, Lee, the unknown- I've learned that sometimes it's better to make amends. Because you don't know how much time we have left."

Elizabeth pursed her lips and sighed. Rosemary was right, of course. But Elizabeth couldn't do it. Not yet. The pain still hurt even two years later. She and Julie were the best of friends growing up. They shared in each other's secrets, they planned their weddings as children and promised the other to be each other's maid of honor. And that all flew away the moment Julie ran away. Elizabeth was certain Julie would at least attend her wedding for her. But when she didn't, Elizabeth felt as though Julie had punched her in the gut and ripped her heart out. Their sister bond seemed to mean nothing to Julie. And to lose one's best friend and sister hurt worse than anything in the world. Elizabeth knew she needed to forgive Julie. But she couldn't not yet. One day. But not yet.

* * *

 _ **Vancouver,** Fall 1916_

"Your ticket, ma'am?"

Julie handed her ticket over as she found her seat in coach. She set her bags in the compartment above her and slid into the seat by the window. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. She spotted her aunt and uncle one last time as the train departed the station. When she could no longer see them, she sat back in her seat and sighed. Julie was thankful that the train ride to Union City was 12 hours and that the stage wouldn't leave for Hope Valley until tomorrow. She had a lot to think about, as though she didn't have enough time to think the last four years. But, Elizabeth had no clue she was coming and Julie had no idea whether or not she would be received with welcome arms.


	4. Julie

Julie acknowledged that she had really made a mess of things when she ran away from home four years before. She was only twenty- young, naive, and stupid. Julie was also tired. She was tired of being a Thatcher. One who was expected to marry rich and be a lady of society. Tired of being compared to her two older sisters. Tired of hearing her parents say "Oh, Julie, why can't you be more like Viola?" Viola. Julie wanted to laugh. If anything, she was the complete opposite of her stuffy, hoity-toity oldest sister. But Julie still tried, as any young woman of impeccable good breeding would do, but she just couldn't be like Viola. She couldn't stand the way Viola put on airs as though she were the best of the three Thatcher sisters. She didn't like the fake happiness she saw in her sister. She couldn't see herself following in Viola's footsteps. At all.

Then, on the flip side, there was Elizabeth, the middle sister. Oh, how Julie envied her middle sister, Elizabeth. Even if Elizabeth chose a life unlike the life she grew up in, their parents seemed proud of her, in a very odd and peculiar way. Despite being raised to become a "lady of society," Elizabeth had her own ideas. From the time she was young, she was compassionate, always helping the younger ones. Always teaching the younger ones. She was certainly the peacemaker between Julie and Viola, and seemed to be the perfect Thatcher daughter. Obedient. Kind. Caring. When Elizabeth told her parents that she wanted to teach, they were a bit shocked, but they let her go to college. Even more shockingly, they let her go teach in the "Wild West." Sure, it wasn't ideal, and William and Grace certainly worried about Elizabeth's well-being, but they seemed to be proud of their perfect daughter. And of course, that always came back to haunt Julie. Growing up and even more so as they got older, William and Grace would say to Julie, "Why can't you be even-keeled and level-headed as Elizabeth?" Or, "Julie, why must you always have your head in the clouds? Be more like Elizabeth. Grounded."

Julie hated being compared to Sister Society and Sister Perfect. The harder she tried to be like her sisters, the more she got in trouble. No one ever saw her as just Julie.

The tipping point was Tom Thornton. He was cute. A flirt. And he was Jack's brother, so he had to be a good guy. Perhaps misunderstood, but really, who isn't? And boy, did they ever get into trouble, especially after the car accident. Julie eventually told her father that she was the one who drove the car, and he was outraged. Outraged that Julie would be in the company of one such as Tom Thornton. Outraged at the fact that she would do something so dangerous. Outraged that she would do something to tarnish the good Thatcher name. Outraged that she outright lied to him about it. In her father's rage, he seemed to forget about Tom, which was a good thing for Julie. And once again, Julie heard about how she needed to grow up and start taking responsibility. And once again, she was compared to Viola and Elizabeth.

At that point, Julie was done. After Tom left to work at the shipyard, Julie decided she would follow him. But when she arrived, Tom had a change of heart, or rather he panicked.

"You can't be here," Tom said, pulling her aside to a nook at the train station.

"But why?!"

"Your father will send me to prison!" Tom hissed, nervously looking to see if William had tracked Julie down already.

Julie's eyes started watering as panic started to set in. "Where am I supposed to go?! I left home for you!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Julie." Tom ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"But even if I wanted to, I wouldn't want to go home!" Julie crossed her arms after wiping the tears. She was done living at home in that stuffy house with people trying to mold her into someone she was not.

"Could you go to Elizabeth?" Tom asked.

"NO! Face her AND face your brother? Absolutely not." She shook her red curls. "She would send me right home, and lord knows how father would react!"

"Any relatives? Any at all? Maybe someone out near Vancouver?" Tom was starting to panic as well. If William Thatcher knew he was in the same company of Julie, he would probably lock him up for life. Jack wouldn't just be angry, he would be disappointed. And disappointment was one-hundred times worse than the wrath of Jack Thornton. Not only that, Tom was determined not to let their father down. Tom clenched the pocket watch that was in his pocket.

Julie thought quickly as her adrenaline rushed through her petite body. She remembered her Great Aunt Elizabeth and Great Uncle Wynn lived in Vancouver, or somewhere near there, which was only a couple hours away. She hadn't seen them since she was a young child as her Uncle Wynn was also a Mountie and they just seemed to move more Westward with each assignment. Julie didn't even know why she thought of them as she wasn't close to them. It had to be the adrenaline. She wasn't even truly sure how they were related, except that her sister Elizabeth was named after their great aunt, and strangely enough turned out to be a carbon copy of the original Elizabeth. Julie was desperate. She had no idea if they would even take her in, but what reckless, impulsive Julie is, is what reckless, impulsive Julie does.

"I'll wire my great aunt and great uncle in Vancouver. And maybe I'll stay with them." Julie picked her bag up as she went to ticket counter. After she paid for her ticket, they sat down in a quiet corner out of eye sight from most of the crowds. Tom took Julie's hands in his.

"Julie, I promise, I will come for you. Just as soon as I can prove to your family and my brother that I can provide for you. I need to do this for them. And for me. I need a fresh start. Please understand that." Tom pleaded. "My old man would be so disappointed if he knew how much trouble I got into the last few years. I gotta make him proud."

Julie nodded her head. "I think I understand. Ill wire you as soon as I get to Vancouver."

Julie wired her Aunt and Uncle and much to her surprise, they were waiting for her at the train station. Julie didn't even know what they looked like, but they spotted her immediately.

"Julie?"

Julie turned and saw two older people standing off to the side waving. "Great Aunt Elizabeth?"

The woman grinned and smiled opening her arms. "You can just call me Aunt Elizabeth, dear. My, how you take after my mother." Julie gave her a strange look and Aunt Elizabeth just laughed. "Your father's grandmother—your great-grandmother."

"Oh," Julie said. "And, I assume that you are Great Uncle Wynn?"

"Uncle Wynn is fine, Julie. Pleased to meet you," Wynn tipped his hat and Julie grinned. She already liked his laid back, quiet nature. "Let me take your bags."

"So, Julie, tell us, how are you?" They made their way to the horse and buggy. "I hope you don't mind, we don't care for those automobiles buzzing around."

"Oh, I don't mind," Julie said climbing in as Uncle Wynn assisted her before assisting his wife. Julie, being brought up with etiquette and class, launched into everything that was politically correct. That she was doing well, she enjoyed sketching, and told them of the most recent opera.

Wynn and Elizabeth just listened. They knew something was terribly wrong, as there was no reason why Julie Thatcher, their great niece, whom they haven't seen in over a decade, would wire them and ask to visit them out of the blue. But time would tell. The horse and buggy took them out of the hustle and bustle of the city and brought them to a beautiful countryside. Julie soaked it all in, taking in the Pacific air. They arrived at Wynn and Elizabeth's ranch which was nestled at the foot of the mountains. Julie sat in awe. It wasn't anything she had ever seen before, and it was beautiful. As they entered the house, Aunt Elizabeth said, "You must be tired from your long journey. I've prepared your room upstairs to the left. Please, please rest. I'll let you know when supper is ready."

Julie seemed to suddenly realize what she had just done. She had just imposed on her family members out of the blue, out of no where. "Oh, I'm so sorry—" Julie stumbled over her words.

"No, don't worry. You just rest. We can talk some other time," Elizabeth said ushering Julie up the steps. "Please, don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything. I'll be down here."

"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth," Julie said gratefully. As she retreated to her room, she took off her hat and looked in the mirror. She was barely recognizable to herself. She wasn't Viola. She wasn't Elizabeth. She didn't even feel like a Thatcher. "Who am I?" She whispered to herself in the mirror. "Who am I supposed to be?"

Elizabeth and Wynn were exceedingly warm and welcoming. They didn't push Julie, and they didn't have to. Julie felt an instant connection to their laid back, warm nature. They were so unlike her parents and their life seemed so unlike the life in which Julie grew up in. After a couple of days, the story eventually came out. How Julie hated being a Thatcher. How no one seemed to believe in her. How no one seemed to understand her. Aunt Elizabeth listened without a judgmental ear and with much patience. She just nodded her head and murmured comments here and there as Julie let everything out.

"And, as I was standing at the train station, I remembered a photograph of you and Uncle Wynn. It was on our mantle, and I remember Father putting it there the Christmas you and Uncle Wynn visited, all those years ago. I heard, I think from Father once, that you were in the Vancouver area, and with no where else to go, I decided to try to come here," Julie said meekly. She felt as though she were two inches tall. She felt absolutely ridiculous for running away and even more so, running away to people she barely even knew. She slowly looked up from her cup of tea and expected to see Aunt Elizabeth's disappointment. She expected an immediate reprimand. But, when Julie's eyes met, Aunt Elizabeth's, there was no judgment. Only concern and compassion.

"Do your parents know that you are here?"

Julie shook her head slowly. Aunt Elizabeth cocked her head ever so slightly. Julie sighed. "I know."

Aunt Elizabeth paused. "I will wire them for you. You can't let them worry like this, dear." She stood from the table. "And, Julie," Aunt Elizabeth gave Julie an encouraging smile. "You are welcome to stay...for as long as you like."

Aunt Elizabeth sent William a telegram letting him know not to worry about Julie but that she found her way to them in Vancouver. No need to fetch Julie now. Seems that she needs to cool off. She told him to expect a letter by the week's end.

Aunt Elizabeth sat down at her desk and started to write her nephew William. She explained a bit of what Julie told her, about being frustrated. About not knowing who she really was without being compared to her two sisters. She left out the emotion from the letters, and did her best to stay neutral. The letter was nearly two pages. Towards the end, she wrote:

 _...Wynn and I discussed this and we would love for Julie to stay. She may stay as long as she likes. Perhaps a fresh start and a fresh perspective would do her good. And it seems as though she just needs time. We truly have enjoyed her company as we've never been able to have children of our own and since our Henry and Christine have grown and moved away. Please don't worry about Julie. She is in good hands and we'll take care of her._

Aunt Elizabeth received a note from William thanking her and Wynn. To her surprise, he also sent money.

 _"For Julie, but for her needs. Please don't let her know."_ William had written. Aunt Elizabeth tucked the money away in a safe place.

* * *

As month after month passed by, Julie had no desire to go home. She loved the West. She loved the ranch. She loved her aunt and uncle. Aunt Elizabeth was kind, teaching her how to cook and clean, things that she had never learned growing up. Unlike her sister, Elizabeth, she was quite good and picked it up quickly. She learned that she loved to bake and loved to cake decorate. Wynn suggested that maybe she could work at the new little bakery in town and she could show off her talents there. So, she did. A few hours a week, Julie would go to the bakery, owned by a sweet Russian lady named Polina.

"What you drawing?" Drawled a thick Russian accent from behind Julie. She jumped.

"Oh, just an idea I had for the wedding cake I'm decorating tomorrow. Do you like it?" Julie asked.

Polina nodded her head excitedly. "You, dear Yuliya, need to be an artist,"

"I'm sorry?" Julie tilted her head, looking at Polina questionably.

"You draw so, well," Polina waved her hands about. "You have an eye for detail."

"No, I just like to sketch," Julie chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"This is a gift. I cannot draw. Your mother, does she draw? Or sisters?" At the shake of a head, Polina continued. "You see. Gift. Use your talents, my dear. Don't let it waste."

Julie thought about those words from Polina for several weeks. She always did love to sketch and tutors in the past had praised her for her drawings and sketches. But what could she do with it? There was a Art and Design School in the city. It was a new kind of school and Julie had no idea that there ever were such a thing. They were accepting men and women as well, another rarity among the society of the day, although times were certainly changing. Julie finally decided to just go for it. She didn't have anywhere else to be and she certainly didn't have much of a social life. But, that didn't matter anymore. Maybe these were the steps she needed to take in finding out who she really was and who she was supposed to be.

Julie told her aunt and uncle about her plans and they fully supported her. Julie was determined to pay for her year of school, but unknown to her, Aunt Elizabeth continued to update William and Grace and they continued to send money for Julie's education.

Julie absolutely loved the art and design program. To her surprise, she did indeed have natural talent in which drawing and sketching came easy for her. As the twelve months passed, and Julie completed her certification, she was sad to see it end. She now understood the love her sister Elizabeth had for teaching. It was the same way she had fallen in love with art and design. She finally knew what it was like to accomplish something for herself, and not for the pleasure or praise from others.

Julie still worked at the bakery with Polina, or as Julie called her, "Mama Poli" and sketched and designed dresses for different seamstresses around Vancouver. Julie loved her new life. She found her purpose, and who she really was. She may not have been high society material like Viola, nor smart and teacherly like Elizabeth, but she had skill and talent. And she was determined to use them to the best of her abilities.

* * *

As 1914 rolled around, Julie was paid an unexpected visit from an old acquaintance.

"Mr. Avery? What are you doing here? Come, please sit," Julie said, surprised that Bill Avery would show up on the doorstep. Uncle Wynn and Aunt Elizabeth were away visiting Christine and her family, so Julie was alone at the ranch. Bill and Julie sat down in the parlor area. Bill had the same kind look Julie remembered from meeting him a few years back.

"How are you, Mr. Avery? You look well."

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher. Likewise. You seem to be in good spirits."

"I am, sir. Thank you." There was an awkward pause before Bill cleared his throat.

"Seems as though you've been missing for a couple years," Bill said. He cut straight to the point, which took Julie a bit by surprise.

"My parents knew where I've been." She folded her hands, as not to start fidgeting.

"Your sister Elizabeth has had no idea where you've been," Bill said slowly. Julie searched his face. He seemed as though he were also trying to read her.

"Oh." Was all Julie could say.

"That's why I've come." Bill smiled again. "She and Jack are getting married in the beginning of June. They'd very much like your presence. Elizabeth has a letter for you and wanted you to be her maid of honor."

"Oh, my! That's wonderful!" Julie ripped open the letter and started to read. And as she read, her eyes clouded. Their parents had accepted Jack. Her parents would be at the wedding to give her away. And Elizabeth noted that Tom would be there, and if Julie were to come, she would need to steer clear of Tom as she didn't want any more trouble. She seemed to indicate if Julie were to make a scene, she would in essence ruin Elizabeth's life. "She still sees me as irresponsible!" Julie exclaimed standing.

"Julie," Bill started to say.

"No. It is absolutely unfair that they would support Elizabeth but they still fail to let me be me!"

Bill looked down for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be caught in an obvious feud. "Might I be blunt for a moment? I don't know the details of what happened between you and your family, but don't you owe it to Elizabeth to at least attend her wedding? Not for your parents or anyone else, but for Elizabeth."

For a moment, Julie looked as though she may change her mind, but the stubborn Thatcher trait overcame. "No. You may tell Elizabeth that until everyone accepts me for who I am, I have no desire to be in any of their presences."

Bill stood. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but stopped. "All right, Julie. But, if you change your mind, the wedding is the second Saturday in June."

"I'll walk you out, Mr. Avery. Thank you."

* * *

Much of Julie's life had been settled by the time 1915 rolled around. She was the happiest she had ever been, and the most free she had ever felt. And, even after two and a half years, she and Tom still corresponded. She had seen him one other time last year as he was sent on an assignment to Vancouver. Julie slipped away to meet him and they certainly made up for lost time in the short two hours they were able to spend with one another. Absence only made the heart grow fonder. And for Tom, absence made him just work harder. Tom had saved up enough money to support he and Julie for a good year and the way he was going, he and Julie would be comfortable. Not Thatcher mansion comfortable, but comfortable to have a home of their own in a modest area. The war changed everything. It certainly changed Julie and Tom's plans. The quarry started laying men off one by one, and soon most of the young men were heading to the front. Those that didn't were taunted, or received white feathers as a sign of cowardice. Tom eventually quit at the quarry and once again headed to Vancouver.

He and Julie met at the train station and he swept her off her feet as soon as they made a physical connection. It felt so good to be free from people watching their every move, judging them for their last names. Tom checked into his hotel before he and Julie took a stroll to the nearby park.

They talked for what seemed hours, catching up on everything they had missed on the last couple of years. While they wrote to each other often, letters didn't always capture what they wanted to say out loud from their hearts.

"You are a remarkable woman," Tom said. "I can't believe everything that's happened the last couple of years. And these berry scones, gee, are you sure you made them?"

Julie giggled. "Of course, silly! Mama Poli showed me her tricks. She's absolutely a wonderful teacher."

"You're a much better cook than your sister." Tom laughed. "Jack says she's gotten better." Julie tensed at the mention of her sister and Tom seemed to notice. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right," Julie said, then changing the topic. "Well, you certainly must be proud of yourself, becoming one of the foreman of the quarry."

Tom smiled a bit sad. "It was riveting to work for something and finally be recognized for it. I worked everyday knowing that if I just did a little bit more, I would earn that little bit more. And that little bit more would lead me to you."

"I'm glad, Tom." Julie said softly. "And, I know it wasn't easy being let go."

Tom shook his head, but still held the lopsided smile on his face. "Are you sure this is what you want? I'm not anyone special, Julie. I don't have money. I have to work hard for what I want. I've made one too many mistakes in my past. And now, you and I know, I have to enlist." He took Julie's hands in his and looked into her hazel green eyes. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I loved you. You saved my life, Julie Thatcher. In more ways than one. And I've never stopped thinking about you. I will never stop thinking about you. You are the one I want to have a life with, God willing. I love you."

Julie was speechless. It was also love at first sight for her. "My love for you only grew and since meeting you, I've only had eyes for you, Tom. I do. Love you."

His lips found hers and he let it linger for as long as he could. Julie's body tingled with delight and a passion she had never felt before. "Marry me, Julie Thatcher."

That afternoon, Julie and Tom made their way to the Justice of the Peace where they were secretly married. Her aunt and uncle, were away, so Julie had no one as a witness other than the Justice of the Peace. Their wedding was so unlike the wedding Julie dreamed and hoped for as a little girl, but she didn't care anymore. She had her happily ever after. And that was with Tom. She knew that he had to leave her, and she hated the war because of it, but it only made her prouder to be Tom Thornton's wife. She had faith that he would indeed come back to her. She soaked up every moment she had with Tom and soon, the sun peaked behind the clouds. As soon as yesterday started, yesterday ended. Today was a new day. And it was the last day, Julie would see Tom. At least for a while, she hoped.

* * *

1916 rolled around. Tom had survived the battles in Belgium and his unit seemed to still be in that general area. Letters were sent sparingly, but Julie still had high hopes. No one knew that she had married Tom, and she aimed on keeping it a secret. At least until he returned. Julie started to feel empty inside, and at first thought it was because she was missing Tom, but no, it was more than that.

"Are you all right?" Aunt Elizabeth set the tray of cookies and lemonade on the table beside Julie.

"I suppose."

"You look lost in thought, dear. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't feel happy," Julie said slowly. "Don't get me wrong." She quickly corrected herself. "I have been incredibly blessed to have you and Uncle Wynn in my life. And you both have taught me so much. I've never been happier here. But..."

Aunt Elizabeth paused and looked down at Julie's sketchbook. Julie was sketching a young woman who looked slightly familiar.

"You miss your sister?"

"Not so much Viola," Julie slightly smirked.

"You and Elizabeth were close growing up weren't you?"

"Best of friends." They were silent. "We haven't talked since I left home."

"Mm."

"I've really made a mess of things." Julie admitted, thinking back to what she had done. Without even knowing what was said, she knew that she had hurt Elizabeth immensely for not being there for her when she married Jack. She realized that she was selfish and it was childish. She should have gone. She should have swallowed her pride and should have faced her family. Perhaps even try to make amends and prove to them that she was still growing. But now, it may be too late. Julie sighed again and looked at her dear aunt. "Deep in my heart, I know I should make amends. And I know I need to make amends. But, I'm scared. Scared of her rejection. It would be well-deserved, I suppose." Julie sighed heavily.

"Julie." Aunt Elizabeth took Julie's hands in hers. "You are not the same girl who stepped off the train four years ago. You've grown. And you're still growing, learning and growing some more. You are a dear blessing to us. We have loved watching you find yourself. And you have made us proud." Elizabeth smiled. Her voice grew quieter and Julie leaned in as though Aunt Elizabeth were about to tell her a secret. "My dear, if your heart is telling you to make amends, then I say you should do it. Until we're in the grave, it's never too late. Don't hold on to your regrets. Let them go. Throw it into the ocean. It won't be easy, dear Julie, but I guarantee you. Love is always worth fighting for." She handed Julie a handkerchief and Julie dabbed the corner of her eyes. Her aunt was right. The burden would always be there until she let it go. And that started with making amends with Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth."

"No matter what happens, you are always welcome back here in Vancouver."

Julie leaned over to hug Aunt Elizabeth and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I owe you and Uncle Wynn everything."

"Julie, your family still loves you. I know the Thatcher stubbornness, in fact, I see a lot of that in you," Aunt Elizabeth smiled. "But, trust me when I say, it may not be easy, but your mother and father still love you and would welcome you back."

"Aunt Elizabeth, I don't think-"

"No, I think it's time for you to know." Aunt Elizabeth paused. "Your father didn't want you knowing, but, he had been sending money for you the last four years. We put most of it towards your school, and the rest in a savings account for you. They may not have been happy with your decisions, but you are still their daughter. They still love you and care for you very much. Even if it's not obvious from the outside. Blood is thicker than water, Julie." Aunt Elizabeth stood. "Just think about it, dear."

And that's what led Julie to pack up bags and pay Elizabeth a visit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I recently found my old WCTH books which inspired me to add a little Elizabeth and Wynn into the life of Julie Thatcher. I ended up taking a lot of creative liberties because the timeline is a little wonky with the books and the tv series. Some people say that Elizabeth and Wynn are our Elizabeth and Jack. Others say it's the aunt and uncle. Regardless, I thought it'd be fun to throw them in here because they are so different from the young, reckless, and impulsive Julie Thatcher. I think Julie needed somewhere to go where she could feel free to find herself without the judgmental eye of society and I thought if anyone were to sympathize with Julie, it would be the older and wiser Elizabeth Delaney who was brought up in such a society. Also, I always hated how the Julie story ended. And I don't like to think that she just ran off with Tom. I think Julie was very much an underdeveloped character with so much potential! :) I could have written so much more, but this story isn't just about Julie.

Also, thank you for your dear comments! I realize this is not like the last one I wrote which was happy and upbeat, but this story is more about community, friendship, and redemption. I don't want to make it too dreary and gloomy though! My hope is to portray something realistic to that time period, during the war. But, I promise, there will be moments of light-heartedness, and I promise...there will be a happy ending!

PS: I may take a little longer to post updates with this story. I've been pretty sick and exhausted, but I should be fine in like... nine months...if I haven't lost my sanity from sleepless nights. ;)


	5. Redemption

As Abigail swept the porch of her cafe, the sound of a stage startled her as it was rare for anyone to stop in Hope Valley these days. However the one stepping off the stage shocked her even more.

"Julie?"

"Mrs. Stanton!"

"What are you doing here?" Abigail was too shocked to correct her. "Does Elizabeth know that you're here? I mean, visiting? She never said anything."

Julie looked around nervously. "No, she doesn't."

"Well, come, come in." She took one of Julie's bags and they headed into the back part of the cafe. She headed towards the stairs. "I know we have the hotel above the saloon, but I do have three rooms upstairs, and since we've moved out, I've kept it as our "guest" quarters. You're more than welcome to stay there."

"Oh, thank you," Julie said gratefully. They reached the top of the stairs and headed into one of the bedrooms.

"Please. Make yourself comfortable," Abigail said. She was about to turn, but stopped. "I know it's really not my business. And please don't take this the wrong way. But. Why are you here?"

Julie let out a soft sigh. Abigail's tone wasn't judgmental or upset. Julie turned and looked at Abigail. She knew that question was coming. "I'm here to make amends with Elizabeth. If she'll let me."

* * *

"You're joking." Elizabeth said as she set down her chalkboard rag. "Why on earth would Julie, my prodigal sister," Abigail noted a hint of bitterness in Elizabeth's tone as she said sister, "be in Hope Valley."

Abigail just shook her head and let Elizabeth's question become rhetorical. "I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be shocked."

Elizabeth pursed her lips as her eyes flashed as they narrowed. She crossed her arms. Abigail was quick to recognize this look. "Why now? It's been four years, Abigail. FOUR years."

"I know." Abigail was gentle.

"And you know how much hurt she caused." Elizabeth grabbed her books off of her desk as they walked out of the schoolhouse.

"Yes," Abigail said carefully. Abigail had been with Elizabeth when Bill delivered the news. Elizabeth didn't cry immediately, but when the tears came, it was as though Elizabeth had lost her very best friend. Abigail hated seeing Elizabeth hurt and wanted to drag Julie to Hope Valley herself. But, instead she prayed for them. She prayed that they would one day find redemption and that their relationship would be restored. Abigail always liked Julie. She knew Julie just had some growing up to do and if she were as determined as Elizabeth, she too would become a strong independent woman, much like her sister.

"But, if she's come all this way, maybe you two should talk things out." Abigail tried to encourage.

Elizabeth sighed again. "Fine."

They walked to the back entrance of the cafe. Elizabeth's heart was beating quickly and she took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Abigail was in front of her and started to open the door and as she did, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of red curls and stopped. The hurt and the memories were flooding back. Elizabeth could feel her emotions coming to the surface and that didn't help the case either.

"Abigail." Elizabeth whispered tugging her sleeve. "I can't do this." Abigail turned to see tears brewing in Elizabeth's blue eyes. "It just hurts too much. And she has no idea how upsetting-"

"It's okay, Elizabeth." Abigail said, giving her a hug. "You don't need to do this now."

Elizabeth turned to walk home, but stopped in her tracks as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Beth?" A small voice came from behind. The voice sounded broken, upset, and almost fearful. Like a small child scared of the darkness. Scared of being alone in giant dark room. Elizabeth looked down for a moment before slowly turning. For the first time in four years her eyes connected with her little sister's. Julie's green eyes too were glistening. They were full of remorse and sadness. "I'm sorry, Beth." That was all Julie could say before running back into the parlor. Elizabeth turned around to head home. The tears fell the faster she walked home.

Julie sat on the sofa numbly as tears poured down her cheeks. For the first time in her life, she was taking responsibility for her actions and it felt freeing. But she knew that "sorry" wasn't enough. There were so many other things to make right. With Elizabeth especially.

Abigail's heart broke watching the two Thatcher sisters. She walked up to Julie and sat down in the chair beside her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"She needs time. There's been a lot going on in her life and,"

"And me showing up like this isn't helping."

Abigail smiled sympathetically. "Why didn't you write? Or send a telegram?"

"I suppose I didn't want to risk her refusal to see me." She paused. "And I didn't want the chance to change my mind."

"You two have a lot to work out. It'll take some time, Julie. But don't give up just yet."

Julie nodded. "Elizabeth always used to tell me you always knew what to say."

* * *

Elizabeth sat down at her desk and bowed her head onto her hands. Why was Julie here. Why now? There were so many questions that Elizabeth had running to through her head. Did Julie even know how much she had hurt her sister? Did she know how much worry she caused Elizabeth? What was the point anymore?

Darcy seemed to know that Elizabeth was upset. He came up and started nuzzling at her legs. She reached over and patted his soft fur. "You know, Darcy, a part of me wants to never forgive Julie." Darcy whined. "I know, boy. I know I should. But it's hard." Elizabeth was quiet for several moments before chuckling at herself for realizing the irony of her talking to Darcy the dog. "I suppose, I shouldn't let my pride get in the way?" Darcy whined again. "All right. I know." She stood and found her Bible. As she flipped through it, a faded yellow piece of paper fell out. Elizabeth glanced at it and picked it up, knowing that was the very thing she was looking for.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to where Julie's room.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Yes, I did." There was an awkward pause. Elizabeth nervously played with her hands. "Um, do you want to take a walk?"

Julie nodded. They made small chat about the weather and how Hope Valley had grown since the last time Julie visited. Elizabeth occasionally glanced at her sister. She felt as though she were talking to a complete stranger. They found their way to the schoolhouse.

"Jack really did a magnificent job on this building." Julie said, truly in awe.

"He did. It was a work of love." Elizabeth smiled. They took a seat on the steps, each avoiding the other. Julie's eyes wandered towards the town and Elizabeth's towards the looming mountains ahead. She glanced at Julie out of the corner of her eye and for a moment Elizabeth was taken back to her childhood when she and her sisters were very young.

"Beth." Julie said, finally turning to Elizabeth. Her eyes were brewing with tears. "I'm sorry. Truly. I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She let it out slowly and as she did she could feel the bitterness falling away. Her heart ached terribly and she knew time would bring full redemption.

"Your words hurt, Julie. Immensely." Elizabeth's voice was honest, yet calm. Tears spilled over Julie's cheeks. "You were my best friend growing up. All my life I'd imagined that we'd be by each other's sides through thick and thin. For heavens sakes, Julie, do you remember this?" Elizabeth stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper that was folded in quarters. Julie unfolded the paper as her hands shook.

 _Sisters today_

 _Best friends forever_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _For all of eternity_

 _May our bond never be broken._

"You kept this?" Julie breathed. They were about 7 and 10 years old when they had written this and signed their names to it. Their governess had read them stories about sisterhood and friendship. Both Julie and Elizabeth had big imaginations as children always pretending to be a new character, writing short stories, and making up sisterhood pacts. Viola hadn't the spark of imagination and rarely participated in their games, so this particular pact was made between Julie and Elizabeth.

"Of course. It's always been in my Bible, because that's one of the safest places I've known to put notes, even from childhood. I know it's silly to hold on to childhood promises, but—"

"But, I'm your sister. Childhood promises or not. I should have never said what I did."

"Why did you? Why? What did I ever do to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was jealous, Elizabeth. Jealous of you. Jealous of your perfectness. Jealous at the fact that Mother and Father let you marry Jack without any complaint. Upset that you still saw me as immature and irresponsible still."

"I am far from perfect, Julie," Elizabeth said.

"But you are. You were the perfect sister. The one who never got in trouble. The peacemaker. Viola wasn't even as perfect as you. She just knew how to get away with murder while putting on a front. But you have always been authentic and kind."

"Julie." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I guess I always wanted to be just like you. But I could never be you. I can still hear Father— "Julie, why can't you be more like your sister? Why can't you be level-headed like Elizabeth?"" Julie's voice shook with a hint of bitterness at the memory. "I was always in your shadow. I couldn't breathe anymore." Julie took a deep breath. "I suppose that's why I was so reckless when we were younger. I just wanted to do anything that was "un-Thatcher-like." So, that's when I decided to run away."

"To Tom?" Elizabeth asked. Julie gave her a look and Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Yes and no. When I arrived, Tom sort of panicked and told me I couldn't be with him. Not then. So, I went to Great Aunt Elizabeth and Great Uncle Wynn's in Vancouver."

"Aunt Elizabeth Delaney? My namesake? Why on earth?"

"I was too proud and scared to go home. And I couldn't come here and face you. Or Jack."

"Oh," Elizabeth said. She had so many questions running through her mind. Why Aunt Elizabeth? And Vancouver? What happened to Tom? Did Father know where Julie was? Why didn't they go after her?

Julie studied Elizabeth's face for a moment. A small smile formed on her lips. "You're wondering what happened."

"Well, yes, Julie! Of course, I am!" Elizabeth said, her tone a bit sharper than intended. She did not knowing how she was really feeling at the moment. Julie sat back, before sitting back up again.

"Elizabeth. I want you to know, I don't expect you to forgive me. Not today. Maybe not ever. But, I want to give you an explanation. Not an excuse, but rather, what unfolded four years ago."

Elizabeth was silent. Julie started playing with her hands nervously. "Please, Elizabeth. I'm not the same girl you once knew. I just need this one chance to speak with you. And I'll be on my way."

Elizabeth sighed before a hint of a smile formed. "I highly doubt this will take an hour. Perhaps a few days?" She reached over and patted Julie's hand. Julie gave Elizabeth a shy smile. This was the start to the road of redemption.

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I have had the most unbelievable time this last week. Guess who stopped into town? You won't ever guess, but my prodigal sister, JULIE. That's right, Jack, Julie Eleanor Thatcher rode up in the stage on Friday. I had no idea she was coming, and when Abigail came to tell me, I will be honest, dear Jack. I was absolutely livid. I know we've talked about this scores of times, but, you know how much I was so hurt and upset over the whole situation. I know you've always tried to encourage me to forgive her and in a way move on. I thought I had moved on at least, but her arrival was like getting punched in the gut all over again. To make a long story short, we did talk. At least she more than I did. First, she apologized profusely and told me that she had wanted to make amends before but was too stubborn and proud to do so. She acknowledged that forgiveness may never come, and that she had accepted that, but she needed to make wrongs right. But the next thing she said almost surprised me. She wanted to give "an explanation, not an excuse" as to what transpired over the last four years. At first, I wasn't ready to her her wishy_ - _washy ways of why she ran away, but I took a look at her and suddenly, she looked different to me. She didn't look like my young, naive,_ _trouble-making little sister. I felt as though I were looking at a stranger. I realized then that I didn't know this Julie Thatcher. I didn't know her at all. And something in me said to give her a chance. So, the last several days, Julie has been updating me on the last four years of her life._

 _And Jack, I must say, hearing her side of the story makes my heart ache. Not in the sense of anger or bitterness anymore. But how could I have not seen this side of Julie? She was angry, Jack. Angry with the bubble she had been put in. Angry with always being compared to Viola (the "hoity-toity" one as she puts it) and me (the perfect sister— her words, not mine). She wanted to get out of that mold she had been so desperately trying to escape from that she became reckless and didn't think of the consequences. She admits to that now. But how could I have not seen this? I didn't have to always reprimand her or scold her. I could have encouraged her to go to school and find her passion. I could have maybe talked Father into letting Julie come live in Hope Valley. There have been so many wonderful mentors here for young women like Clara, Rosemary, and myself. She could have thrived here._

 _But as I re-read that last paragraph, I can hear your voice echoing in my head. You're probably saying, "But maybe that all wasn't supposed to happen, so Julie could really find her true self." I suppose. And I do believe you're right. Everything does happen for a reason. I just can't help but become that protective older sister. It's just been engrained in me._

 _I'll spare you a week's worth of details, so I will give you the highlights as to what happened to Julie:_

 _Julie first ran away and met Tom, but he urged her (out of fear) to go home or to go to Hope Valley. Because she was scared of facing my Father and us, she decided to go to Vancouver to live with Great Aunt Elizabeth and Great Uncle Wynn. (This is the great aunt for whom I was named after. Did I ever tell you that she married a Mountie? Perhaps, this is where I get it from.) Julie quickly found her passion in designing cakes as she worked for a little bakery in town. She also found her passion in art and sketching. I had always known she had been the creative and artistic one out of the three of us, but what surprised me the most was… That she decided to enroll in a 12 month art program. She learned art and design and upon receiving her certificate, she designed dresses and outfits for several seamstresses and clothing stores in Vancouver. Father and Mother have known the whole time where Julie had been. I assume they were still hurt by it all which is maybe why they constantly avoided the subject. I can't be upset with them for withholding that information because I could have gotten it out of them. But for the same reasons, I didn't._

 _J_ _ulie and Tom kept in correspondence the last four years. They had only seen each other once. And, they got married. I couldn't believe it myself. I don't believe Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Wynn knew of this either. Julie was incredibly tight-lipped when I first broached the subject of Tom, but she finally told me that they had gotten married last year before he enlisted. I wanted to be so upset with her, but her eyes gave it away. They sparkled, Jack. She looked like a new woman and she is most certainly in love with your brother._

 _One last surprise— Tom has saved up enough money to provide for Julie for when he returns home. He kept to his word. Julie said that he's stayed out of trouble and has worked hard to prove that he could be and would be a good husband for her. I was so pleased to hear that he had become a foreman at the quarry before they made the cuts. Did you know that, Jack? I suppose you didn't as you would have probably said something. Now it's my turn and I wish I could tell you this in person, but I'm sorry, Jack. I have misjudged Tom and had him labeled based on my first encounter with him. I'm sorry I never gave him a chance. Julie told me about the pocket watch you gave him that was your father's. I couldn't help but weep hearing her tell me of how you gave it to him. And how that gave Tom the strength to turn over a new leaf. And how he wanted to make your father proud. You would be proud, Jack. And your father would be too._

 _My sister has changed. And I would say for the better, not that she had been a terrible person. But she's no longer that spoiled, reckless sister I once knew. She has grown older and wiser. Her focus is no longer on material things, but on things that can't be wrapped in a box, like kindness, compassion, faith, and love. She's jumped right in and has helped Abigail in the cafe, and has even sketched up a few designs for Clara and Dottie. I think you too would be proud of who Julie has become, Jack. And, I believe that you'd be proud_

 _That's the update on the latest drama that has hit Hope Valley. Your mother is due to come into town this weekend and she'll be meeting Julie for the first time. I'm anticipating another long newsy letter to write after this weekend. Also, Rosemary is starting her planning for the Christmas and New Years celebration already. I swear she starts earlier and earlier every year._

 _Any word from our Hope Valley men? The wires have been quiet and it has started to make the townsfolk nervous. Please send_ _any word you can._

 _I miss you so much. Words can't describe the ache. And I love you. Forever and Always._

 _Yours,_

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your comments and well-wishes! You all make me smile. I am finally starting to feel a little better...just taking it one day at a time. :)


	6. The Front

They were all dead.

Death permeated the air and all he wanted to do was come out of this misery.

Lee would have given anything for a breath of fresh air right about then. But, he could barely move. He felt blessed he wasn't dead yet. He had no concept of time at this point and he lost count as to how many days had passed. At least- it felt like days. He had no idea.

It was now a mental game. He had to keep his mind mentally sound and positive. He had to get out somehow and he had to figure out a way to get back home to Hope Valley, and home to his family. He knew that word had probably been sent that he was at least missing and he prayed they didn't list him as dead. Lee knew that news would have ripped Rosemary's heart out. He was determined to get out alive. Whatever the cost.

He felt like his body was on fire and perspiration slid down the sides of his face. He could feel his mind going in and out- spinning really. He tried move his fingers, but when he tried, he grimaced at the pain. Lee had no strength left. All he could do was pray that he wasn't in enemy territory.

He could hear different languages surrounding him. He had no idea where he was, much less what country he was in. When the plane had crashed, he lost all concept of geography.

The voices came closer. He knew that intonation. It was German. At least he thought it sounded German. He felt delirious. His heart beat faster as the footsteps came closer. He hadn't been a praying man until he arrived at Hope Valley. That was where his faith became real. At this point, he needed God to work a miracle. And that was to not be killed right then. He kept his eyes shut.

The voices became closer. He felt someone kick his side. He couldn't understand a lick of what they were saying, but then he heard it. The cock of a gun.

 _Just let Rosemary and Oliver know I love them._

More voices.

 _God, just spare me from the pain._

God answered that prayer as Lee promptly passed out.

* * *

Jack had never felt so alone before. Sure he was surrounded by several other men, but he hadn't felt the strong sense of community that he always had at home. But of course, he wouldn't. This was war. They were all there for the same purpose and that was to defend the motherland. He pulled out Elizabeth's latest letter and started to reread it. It was the longest letter yet, and was sent over a month ago and Julie had just arrived in Hope Valley. He wanted to shake his brother for marrying Julie, at least at first. Did he not realize what would happen if he were killed? To leave your bride of a day and never see her again? But realized, he probably would have done the same thing. Now knowing his brother was out here somewhere gave Jack another reason to keep fighting.

A commanding presence entered the barracks interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"Men! At 600 hours we're moving to the next site. Lots of injuries at this next stop. We've got to move quickly."

* * *

He had tried to fall asleep to numb the pain, but the noise and the hustle around him were too much. He curled his toes just enough to keep the circulation going, but when he did pain shot through his entire left side. He winced, trying not to scream at that pain. He'd never felt so emotionally drained and physically pained. He closed his eyes. Nothing would make anything better. A nurse walked up to him to change his bandages, then create a splint for his left leg. He had dislocated it and ripped a tendon. He then yelled at the pain, causing his head to turn. As the pain subsided, he opened his eyes. A familiar figure caught his eye.

"I must be dreaming." He mumbled to himself as he squinted more. Could it be? It had to be. He'd recognize that jawline, that stance, that concentrated look anywhere. "Jack?" He said, still weak from the pain. If it was Jack, he couldn't hear him. He took a deep breath and gathered all of the strength he could muster. "JACK!" He screamed.

Jack turned at the sound of his name. He turned his head from side to side. Then Jack saw him. That familiar blonde hair, disheveled and unruly, and those piercing blue eyes were undeniable. He ran and as he approached the man on the makeshift bed, he dropped to his knees.

"Tom! You're alive. Oh, thank God, you are alive." Jack grabbed his good hand and squeezed it. He felt himself become emotional.

"What are you doing here? Mounties are exempt." Tom asked weakly.

"Got word Lee was missing. Had to find him for Rosie," Jack said simply. "And why haven't you written Ma? They've been worried sick about you!" He started to reprimand.

"I'm not in any shape to write, big brother." Tom gave him a crooked grin. Before they could continue, a bomb went off in the distance. Panic erupted.

"We're going to get you out of here." Jack said. He grabbed another soldier's arm and together they hoisted Tom up. Tom yelled at the pain, but Jack ignored it. They got him in one of the trucks, and Jack jumped in the driver's seat. He drove off, ignoring the rest of the crowd. He had to get out there. Bombs echoed in the distances. He followed the trail of trucks and drove until they reached a safe zone. Jack helped Tom out of the truck and they found a place for Tom to sit. Tom grunted as he propped his leg up with Jack's help.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Twisted my leg in battle. I think I ripped a muscle. Or tendon. Bullet grazed my arm, but I'm okay."

"You're not okay. You've got to have surgery, Tom."

"There's a shortage of docs out here. It'll be impossible." He grimaced at the pain.

"Look, you've gotta get to London. And go home." When Tom didn't say anything, Jack said, "Get help in London. Then go home to Hope Valley."

"Why would I go to Hope Valley when Ju-"

"Julie, your wife," Jack emphasized wife, "is in Hope Valley with Elizabeth."

Tom's eyes grew wide. "You don't miss a trick, do you?"

"Elizabeth wrote me. Julie told her everything." A smirk found its way to Jack's face. Tom studied Jack for a moment, not sure if a lecture was coming or not. "I know we don't see eye to eye on things, but, life's too short. Fact is, I'm proud of you. And I'm sorry I ever doubted you. And Pa would be proud too."

"Thanks, Jack," Tom said leaning back. His strength seemed to be waning and Jack knew that they didn't have much time.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. You and Julie can probably rent a row house if there's one available, and start life fresh in Hope Valley. Maybe help Rosie at the sawmill since most of the men are gone and you have foreman experience. The people of Hope Valley are great. They'll help you find stability again. I know they will."

"I don't know-"

"Come on, Tom. What do you have to lose?"

"Always gotta be telling me what to do," Tom said with a laugh. "I have to hand it to ya, brother. You think of everything."

Jack had to laugh. He couldn't help it. It was an oldest child tendency that grew stronger after his father died. The brothers grew quiet again. "You saved my life back there, Jack." The reality hit Jack hard. "I'd probably be dead had we not crossed paths." Tom blew out a breath. Jack's eyes stung. He was just doing what had to be done. Just jumped into action. But timing was everything. It was a grim reality. "Promise me something, brother." Tom's eyes bore into Jack's. "Stay safe. I know you always have to play the hero but for your sake and Elizabeth's, you and your safety come first. I already lost a dad. I don't need to lose a brother too."

* * *

MY ELIZABETH. SAFE. FOUND TOM. HE IS HAVING SURGERY IN LONDON THEN HOME TO HV. LETTER TO FOLLOW. JT

* * *

 _My dear sweet Elizabeth,_

 _Each day I try to think of a different memory of you. Today, I thought of the time I tried to ask you to have dinner with me and you_ sassed _me right back. You definitely put me in my place! I guess after all of the trouble and all of the teasing, I deserved it. I miss you so dearly and wish I could be waking up right beside you each morning. And I could use a helping or two or five of your shepherd's pie. That does sound quite tasty at the moment. I could also eat all of Abigail's scones... especially the blueberry ones. When I come home, I'm marching to the cafe and eating all the scones she has available._

 _Have you thought of any more baby names? I'm not fond of having a son named after me, but who am I to argue with you? After all, you are carrying our child and that's an incredible gift from God to women, something men could never experience. You are remarkable. And I hope you never forget that, dear wife._

 _I cannot believe Julie just showed up out of the clear blue. And what's more, I cannot believe out of all people to run into, I ran into Tom. It can only be explained by Providence. A divine appointment to be sure. I believe Tom has matured just as Julie had, and I do hope he continues on the right path. I suggested that he might rent one of the row houses and perhaps work at the saw mill and give Rosie a hand with running the_ place, _since you told me he was promoted to foreman at the quarry. I never realized this until recently but as much as we thought our younger siblings needed up, we need them just the same._

 _How is Rosie? And Oliver? I have made many contacts here and no one has any idea where Lee may have wound up. However, the likelihood of him being shot down into enemy territory is quite possible._

 _Life out here in the barracks is something that is unimaginable. Books and stories paint it as glorious and romantic. But, Elizabeth, it's all wrong. I've seen too many gruesome things since being out here. It's not glorious at all. I covet your prayers immensely. I've tried my best to keep my head up, but there are many days where I'm downright discouraged._

 _With all my heart._

 _Jack_

* * *

Lee tossed and turned in discomfort. He felt someone put a cool cloth on his head.

He felt someone put a cool cloth on his head.

He could hear people talking.

Or was he dreaming? Or in a state of limbo.

He heard a soft female voice.

Was it his mother? No. Rosemary? No.

He could barely open his eyes. He tried and the brightness just made him dizzy.

The pain.

The stinging.

The burning.

It was just too much.

He felt someone touch his jaw. He could feel something small going beneath his tongue.

Medicine.

Morphine.

Lee's mind started zoning. He felt like he was seeing circles go round and round.

Then a tunnel.

Then darkness once more.


	7. Festivities

"Bye, Mrs. Thornton!"

"Bye, Cody! Bye, Robert! Bye, Timmy!" Elizabeth watched them toss the baseball back and forth as they ran off.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Thornton!" Anna and Hattie giggled as they linked arms and skipped out of the schoolhouse.

"Bye, girls! Merry Christmas!"

Little Opal didn't say anything, but instead wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. She patted Elizabeth's round stomach gently and looked up at Elizabeth. "Did you get the baby a Christmas present?"

"No, not yet, Opal. Why?"

"I think you should get her or him a teddy like Brownie."

"You know, I think I just may." Elizabeth hugged the girl again. "Merry Christmas, Opal."

As the children piled out of the schoolhouse, excited to for the start of their Christmas break, Elizabeth turned back to the front of the classroom. Over to the left side, Emily Montgomery starred out the window, her reader and notebook still open. Elizabeth walked towards her and gently put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Emily?"

Emily didn't move for several moments, but Elizabeth could feel her shoulders trembling. She finally turned around to face Elizabeth, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why is the war so hard on everyone?" Emily asked. Elizabeth sat next to her and gently rubbed her back as Emily continued. "With Miles gone… and we haven't heard from Gabe in months, it seems." Emily hiccuped. "And it's Christmas. And it's times like these, where, I just miss my Pa so much." Emily cried.

"Oh, Emily." Elizabeth didn't know what else to do, but to hold the young girl and cry with her. War was hard on everyone— young and old alike. It wasn't fair. Not at all for children to suffer this way. Elizabeth could only hope and pray that 1917 would bring a breath of fresh air and an end to the bloody war.

As Elizabeth walked up to her house, she could her faint laughter coming from the inside. She smiled. It seemed like a rarity to hear laughter these days.

"Hello?"

"In the kitchen!" Julie called. When Julie heard that Tom was coming back, she decided to stay in Hope Valley, at least until his return. Elizabeth watched Julie fall in love with their little town and wouldn't be surprised if she and Tom decided to stay for good. Elizabeth walked in to see what seemed like an explosion of flour.

"What on earth?" Elizabeth said. "Rosemary! Your face is covered with flour!"

"The sack wouldn't open, and when I forced it to, everything just went poof!" Rosemary smacked her hands together as more flour dusted her blonde hair.

Julie laughed again. "It was quite comical! I'd never seen anything like it."

"Oh my goodness. You two." Elizabeth chuckled. She was glad to see Rosemary and Julie getting along wonderfully. Julie brought back some laughter into Rosemary's life. And Rosemary doted on Julie as though she were her own younger sister. Julie seemed to enjoy going along with all of Rosemary's crazy antics… such as planning the Christmas celebration this year. It seemed as though despite the war, the party planning had exceeded past year's celebrations.

"Have you tried Julie's pastry puffs?" Rosemary asked Elizabeth, "They are just divine! Like heaven." Before leaving the room to get Oliver, she handed a plate of puffs to Elizabeth who took a bite. Her eyes grew big.

"Julie! These are fantastic! Have you made these for Abigail?"

"Has she made me what?" Abigail asked walking in with a basket of food. Elizabeth dragged her to the plate of puffs.

"Here." Abigail took a bite.

"Oh. These are delightful! Julie. You need to show me how you got your puffs so light and airy!" The ladies continued chatting as they cleaned up the kitchen and proceeded to unpack the basket that Abigail brought. It wasn't often that they had meals together, but during times like this, it was a good feeling to not be alone.

* * *

Christmas festivities were in full swing in the town. It was a good break from the sadness of war. The children did their annual Christmas pageant, this time directed by Rosemary. Elizabeth, being nearly 7 months pregnant, was more than happy to let Rosemary take over. Clara made new costumes for the children. Abigail, Julie, and even Bill took over full force with the desserts and hor'deourves for the Christmas reception in the saloon.

As the Christmas celebration at the saloon carried on through the evening, no one seemed to notice the noise of a horse and buggy outside. Nor did anyone notice the creak of the saloon door. That is until Clara screamed, followed by Julie dropping the dish of cookies she was holding. Elizabeth watched as the time seemed to move in slow motion. Standing before them were two war-beaten soldiers… Jesse Flynn and Tom Thatcher. The first to return home from war.

Jesse stood a little taller. His head was wrapped in a bandage and scars marred his face. His one arm was in a sling, but his good arm was now wrapped around Clara.

Tom Thornton immediately dropped the crutch he was holding as Julie ran into his embrace. Julie shook as she held on to her Tom, almost afraid as though if she were to let go, he would poof into thin air.

The room was silent, except the sound of sniffling and tears. Elizabeth happened to glance back at the piano and Rosemary's once joyous face had again dropped. Not with envy, but just with sadness. The sad reminder that her husband was somewhere out there but no where to be found. She held on to Oliver tighter. Elizabeth moved towards her and sat next to her on the piano bench. Rosemary gave Elizabeth a small smile. No words needed to be exchanged. Their men would come home. They just needed to have hope.

* * *

"Julie, I really need to go home and grade these math tests," Elizabeth said as she gathered her students work.

"Please, Elizabeth," Julie pleaded. "We haven't had time for tea in what seems like forever."

Elizabeth smirked. "When do we ever have tea time? This is Hope Valley. You burst into my house whenever you want without proper calling."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we should bring it back. Come on." Julie dragged Elizabeth out of the schoolhouse.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly. "What are you up to?"

"Don't ask questions. We're having tea." Julie said as they headed towards Abigail's cafe. Elizabeth noticed Julie seemed to walk with a skip in her step. Her whole demeanor had changed since Tom's homecoming. They were able to rent one of the row houses and Tom started working at the sawmill with Jesse. They seemed to like Hope Valley and at least for now, this was their home.

Julie nearly dragged Elizabeth up the steps to Abigail's cafe and stopped at the door before opening it. Elizabeth gave her a quizzical look before entering.

"Surprise!"

"What one earth!?" Elizabeth exclaimed. Standing in front of her were her nearest and dearest friends and even some of her female students.

"Welcome to your baby shower!" Julie exclaimed gleefully.

"They are all the rage back East. You shower the new baby with gifts!" Rosemary added, taking Elizabeth's hand. "And you my dear, are our guest of honor."

Elizabeth and Abigail exchanged glances before a giggle escaped from Elizabeth's mouth. As Rosemary led her to her seat, Elizabeth stopped and her mouth gaped at the pile of gifts.

"Oh, my. This is so unexpected!"

"Some of us couldn't help ourselves," Dottie said. "It's just so much fun making little baby clothes." Clara added.

Opal looked at her mother who nodded. "Mrs. Thornton, I want this to be the baby's first gift." She shyly handed Elizabeth a brown paper package tied with string. Elizabeth smiled and unwrapped the package. Inside was a small little teddy bear, similar to Brownie.

"Oh, Opal!" Elizabeth gasped. "The baby will love it! Thank you!" She hugged Opal tightly. "I hope our baby will be just as sweet as you are."

The afternoon continued on with laughs, food, and more present opening. Elizabeth received clothes and blankets and even little wooden toys made from scraps from the sawmill.

As the other ladies continued to mingle and munch, Abigail gestured to Elizabeth. "A few more presents, Elizabeth," Abigail said. "The first is over here." Elizabeth followed Abigail to the corner where a beautiful rocking chair sat next to a wooden trunk. Elizabeth picked up the envelope and immediately recognized the handwriting. Tears formed in her eyes as she read.

"Our dearest daughter, Beth,

May the Lord bless you, Jack, and the newest little one. Our love, Mother and Father." Elizabeth opened the trunk and gasped. It was filled with many of her childhood things that her mother had kept and preserved for her.

"Oh my goodness," Elizabeth said, gingerly touching the quilt. "I can't believe my mother kept these items for me."

Abigail smiled at Elizabeth through tears, very moved by the gesture and generosity of the Thatchers. She picked up another package and handed it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes watered because she knew that familiar handwriting of Jack's. She pulled out the note first.

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _Merry Christmas, albeit, belated, by the time you'll receive this, I'm sure. I hope and pray that you had a wonderful day full of hope and laughter. I certainly miss the Hope Valley festivities. While I expected Christmas to be a bleak occasion here, I found that we were able to make a good day despite our circumstances. Several of the men swapped stories of Christmases back home. It was comforting to know that I'm not alone here, and hope that is a comfort to you. I picked these up in the small town we happened to pass. I hope you like it… they reminded me of your very blue eyes. All my love, Jack._

 _PS: I also received a note from Rosemary saying that she was planning some sort of gifting party for the baby? I wanted to make sure our little one would receive a special gift from their dad. Hope you like them too._

Elizabeth pulled out a small box and found a set of sapphire earrings. "These are lovely." she whispered. She then pulled pulled out two lumpy items. The first was a small rag doll and the second was a small train. "He's always thinking of us," Elizabeth murmured, more to herself than anyone else. Her emotions started to overwhelm her and she closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this way in such a while, but now she missed Jack more than ever. "Please God, bring Jack home to us. Soon."


	8. Birthday

***Here is a happy installment... :) Enjoy!**

* * *

As the students practiced diagramming sentences, Elizabeth felt an uncomfortable pang. She sat down at her desk slowly as not to startle anyone. The contractions had started earlier that morning, but they were more frequent now. She made eye contact with Katie Yost, who was sitting at the back of the class observing. She would be their official teacher once Elizabeth had the baby. Katie raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth gave her a slight nod and smile. Katie's eyes grew wide and Elizabeth mouthed to her "I'm fine."

Elizabeth stood and cleared her throat. "All right, class, pencils down. Miss Yost will review your diagrams and will start your spelling lesson."

Elizabeth and Katie switched places. Since Katie had been observing and teaching a few lessons here and there, none of the students were alarmed.

"All right, class! Who wants to diagram sentence number one on the board? Opal? Come on up." Katie's cheery voice rang out. Elizabeth smiled. Katie reminded her so much of her own early teaching days. She watched as sweet Opal quickly drew out her diagrammed sentence.

"Excellent work, Opal! All right, class, let's start out with the verb. Is it action or linking?"

Elizabeth was glad for a break as the contractions seemed to become stronger, although bearable. They only had an hour left of school.

"Elizabeth, are you doing all right?" Katie asked once all of the children left.

"Yes. Yes. Just uncomfortable. That's all." Elizabeth gripped the edge of the desk and Katie was quick to notice.

"Let me walk home with you. And I'll be sure to get Abigail and Faith."

Elizabeth grabbed Katie's arm. "Just- please, I don't want everyone knowing and making a fuss."

"Of course."

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening. The afternoon had been quiet as Abigail and Faith took care of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was surprised at how fast labor came on and was even more surprised at her own strength as each contraction came and went. She had heard horror stories of labor and remembered when Carla Noonan delivered her twins. But Elizabeth's was different. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace. Another contraction hit, this time stronger, and Elizabeth cried out as she grabbed for Abigail's hand. Abigail looked out the window in time to see Faith and the new doctor, a woman, Dr. Carrie Thompson arrive at the door. She heard them hurry to the washroom and a few minutes later, they entered into Elizabeth's room with their supplies.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Carrie said soothingly. Carrie had only been in Hope Valley for a few months as the needs of the community were becoming greater and the supply of doctors was becoming scarce with many of them heading to war, or opening their own war infirmaries across the nation.

"Hi," Elizabeth said weakly, as Carrie started to do her examination.

"Are you ready to meet your little one?" Carrie asked, "Because it's time." She smiled. "Just focus. Breathe. Your body knows how to do this," Carrie said encouragingly. Elizabeth nodded, unable to say much more. Abigail and Faith were on either side of her. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as she felt a contraction, she breathed out and felt her body instinctively take over.

Dr. Thompson counted to ten. "Okay, relax. Deep breath." She started counting again.

"Keep breathing out," Faith encouraged. "You're doing great."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. She pictured Jack by her side. She tried to focus all of her energy on Jack. She could hear him encouraging her. Cheering her on. Telling her everything would be okay.

Several minutes passed and Carrie was pleased with Elizabeth's progress. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut as she could feel more pressure than before. She refocused her energy. Jack. She would do this for him. He would be proud of her. Of their newest little baby. She focused every ounce of energy on what Jack would do or say to her right at this moment.

"Elizabeth, baby is crowing!" Abigail said quietly, but excitedly.

Elizabeth mustered up every bit of strength she had left. She didn't need prompting. She was almost at the finish line.

Then she heard it.

A beautiful cry filled the room.

"Oh!" Abigail gasped. Elizabeth forced herself up and saw her child for the first time.

"Is- is the baby-" She gasped.

"Beautiful. Perfect. And Very Pink." Carrie said with a smile, as she and Faith cleaned the baby off and swaddled the baby. Carrie handed the swaddled baby to Elizabeth and as a twinkle formed in her eyes. "Meet your daughter, Elizabeth. Congratulations."

As Elizabeth peered into her little daughter's pink face, her own eyes started to well up with tears. Those were Jack's eyes peering at her. And his dimples. She did have the Elizabeth Thatcher nose, but that was it. "I love you, little one," Elizabeth said crying and kissing that top of her head. "I love you so much."

Abigail's own eyes teared up as she watched Elizabeth cradle her new one. "Oh, Elizabeth. She's beautiful. Jack would be so proud."

"Elizabeth," Faith whispered. "Shall I go wire Jack now?"

"Yes. Of course. Make sure Jack knows we are doing well. I know he's worried. And, thank you, Faith. Thank you for being here with me," Elizabeth said. Faith smiled shyly and nodded before leaving the room.

The baby yawned and closed her eyes. Elizabeth smiled. For a moment it seemed as they were the only two people in the room. She silently offered a prayer of thanks to the Lord for a healthy and beautiful baby. This baby was the promise of hope. Hope after the loss of Elizabeth's first pregnancy. Hope that the war would end soon and that Jack would be home soon and they would be once again a family of three.

* * *

"Tom! Julie!" Rosemary burst into the "other" Thornton's home. They looked up with a start.

"My word, Rosemary!" Tom exclaimed. "It's not even 8 in the morning!"

"You're— an—uncle!" Rosemary managed to say between breaths. "And Aunt!"

Julie jumped up, squealing and clapping her hands like an excited young school girl. "Elizabeth, that devil, why didn't she say anything?!"

"I guess she didn't want to make a fuss. Oh, you know how our Elizabeth is. Come." Rosemary giggled as she linked arms with Julie as they headed towards the door.

"Wait! Is it a boy or girl?" Tom asked, before managing to stuff another sausage in his mouth.

"Oh, Abigail didn't say," Rosemary said as she furrowed her brow. "I stopped by Elizabeth's since we usually walk to town together in the morning, and Abigail answered the door. I knew as soon as Abigail opened the door that the baby was born, so I ran here. I was just so excited to come and tell you both!"

* * *

Abigail and little Oliver greeted Tom, Julie, and Rosemary at the door.

"The doctor said you must wash your hands before touching the baby."

"Why?" Tom asked. "I'm clean." Rosemary smirked.

"Because of germs, silly," she said. "Doctors these days are just overly cautious."

"Elizabeth is tired. It was a long night for her," Abigail said. "But, she is doing wonderfully and she's excited to introduce you to the baby."

"Wait." Tom stopped. "Am I—allowed— I mean, this is kind of a woman thing. You know, decency and all."

"Oh, Tom, don't be silly," Julie said, dragging him inside.

"She knows you're coming," Abigail added.

As they opened the door to the bedroom, Elizabeth looked up from the rocking chair, the sunlight hitting her face which was already illuminating from motherhood. Her hair was loosely braided and cascaded over her right shoulder. In her arms lay a tiny bundle of joy.

"Oh," Rosemary whispered. For once she was speechless.

"I just can't stop smiling," Elizabeth said with a giggle. "Meet Kate Eleanor Thornton."

"It's a girl! Oh, my sweet niece!" Julie gushed. "I'm going to be the best auntie you ever had."

While Rosemary and Julie gushed over the baby, Elizabeth noticed Tom hanging out uncomfortably by the doorway.

"You can come in, you know," Elizabeth said.

Tom waved his hand. "Nah, I'll just stay out here. You ladies are more better equipped for the baby stuff. I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"Tom, you are absolutely ridiculous," Elizabeth said. "She won't bite! Come on."

Tom cautiously walked into the room. Julie giggled at his awkwardness.

"She's a pretty little thing," Tom said. "I can already tell Jack would spoil her rotten." He peered over the bundle of blankets to get a closer look.

"And probably spoiled by her uncle too," Rosemary added.

"Do you want to hold her?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. "Uncle Tom?"

"No. No way." Tom held up his hands and stepped back.

"Come on, Tom!" Julie urged. "She's all bundled up. It'll be okay." Tom begrudgingly agreed and Julie took Kate and put her in Tom's arms. "Careful with her head. Make sure you support her." He seemed to hold her awkwardly before figuring out how to properly hold the baby.

"Oh, this isn't too bad," Tom gave Elizabeth a crooked grin. He held her for a few minutes before Kate started to cry. Elizabeth almost offered to take her back but was suddenly surprised.

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

Hill and vale in slumber steeping,

I my loving vigil keeping

All through the night.

While the moon her watch is keeping

All through the night

While the weary world is sleeping

All through the night

O'er thy spirit gently stealing

Visions of delight revealing

Breathes a pure and holy feeling

All through the night.

"Tom," Julie said.

"Wow," Elizabeth said.

Tom blushed. "I remember Pa used to sing that to me and Jack when we were tiny tots. It always put me to sleep." The ladies were silent for another moment. He cleared his throat. "Well, she's all yours." He handed the sleeping babe back to Elizabeth.

"Tom?"

"Anytime you want to come and hold her, please do," Elizabeth said. Tom grinned.

"Well, I better get going. Got some chores to do."

"I'll walk you downstairs," Julie said. "If it's all right, I'd like to stay with you, Elizabeth. Maybe help here?" Elizabeth nodded, before Julie slipped out.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," Julie said. "That was. Amazing."

"Ah, gee. It just sorta came out." Tom shrugged sheepishly. "Never knew babies had that effect on people. Making people do things they never thought they would do."

Well, when our time comes, our baby will be very lucky to have a father like you." Julie said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe that'll happen sooner than later?" Tom winked.

"You are a tease, Tom Thornton," Julie laughed. "But, I would like that very much."

* * *

"Thornton! A telegram!" The commander handed him an envelope. Jack had been on edge all month long waiting for news from back home. He nervously ripped open the envelope and his hands shook as he pulled out the white sheet of paper.

Congratulations Jack. Baby girl born February 20 at 8:36 PM. Elizabeth and baby are doing well. - FC

Jack's eyes welled up as he bit his lip as he walked away from the group. He needed a moment to be alone. It was a girl. Kate Eleanor Thornton. He hadn't even met her yet, but she already captured his heart. He had a little girl… his little girl. He wondered if she looked like Elizabeth. Or maybe she looked like him. He knew without even seeing her that she was a little beauty. He wondered about Elizabeth. He shook his head in awe at the strength Elizabeth had to have had to walk this journey without him. She was incredible. Absolutely incredible.

* * *

Little Kate Eleanor Thornton. Dimples like her father. Fair complexion like her mother. And eyes just like Jack's, Charlotte claimed proudly. A tuft of blonde hair and eyes as blue as the Pacific Ocean. Kate wasn't named after anyone in particular and it wasn't a nickname for anything like Catherine, which puzzled Grace Thatcher. Elizabeth and Jack just liked the simple elegance of the name Kate and they just happened to like the name Eleanor as well. There was no rhyme or reason as to the naming of the baby, which may have confused some, but nonetheless, everyone agreed little Kate Thornton was the prettiest baby in all of Canada.

"She is absolutely perfect," Abigail cooed over baby Kate. It had been almost a month since she was born. She had temporarily moved into Elizabeth's guest room to help her with the baby. Everyone in Hope Valley was overjoyed at the announcement of little Kate's arrival.

Florence and Molly made sure to bring food at least once a week. Florence made sure to give her input on the best and proper way to handle an infant, which always made Elizabeth laugh afterward. Dottie and Clara brought over several little dresses they had made. Bill made sure the firewood box was constantly stocked. Also, unbeknownst to anyone, he made his rounds around the Thornton property several times throughout the day and night making sure Elizabeth and the baby were safe from any mischief or intruders. The Hope Valley children were over the moon excited that Mrs. Thornton had the new baby and when it was announced in class, Katie Yost struggled to keep the class under control that day. Pastor Frank and Cody took care of the garden and also made sure that Darcy and Rip also got their fair share of attention too. Speaking of Darcy and Rip, they seemed to bow dow to the young baby, always guarding her door, or at the feet of Elizabeth as she rocked the young child. Faith was also in and out to check on Elizabeth as well as to get her fair share of baby snuggles in. And Rosemary did a great job of keeping Elizabeth up to date as well as did her fair share of cuddling with the newest baby. Tom and Julie visited often and it was obvious that little Kate was wrapped around her uncle's pinky. It was times like this where Elizabeth was so incredibly thankful for the community and the love that everyone had for each other. It was the Hope Valley way.

Pastor Frank and Cody took care of the garden and also made sure that Darcy and Rip also got their fair share of attention too. Speaking of Darcy and Rip, they seemed to bow dow to the young baby, always guarding her door, or at the feet of Elizabeth as she rocked the young child. Faith was also in and out to check on Elizabeth as well as to get her fair share of baby snuggles in. And Rosemary did a great job of keeping Elizabeth up to date as well as did her fair share of cuddling with the newest baby. Tom and Julie visited often and it was obvious that little Kate was wrapped around her uncle's pinky. It was times like this where Elizabeth was so incredibly thankful for the community and the love that everyone had for each other. It was the Hope Valley way.


	9. William

Elizabeth heard a knock on her door. As she answered the door, her mouth dropped.

"Mother! Father!"

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Grace Thatcher opened her arms and embraced Elizabeth tightly. Elizabeth looked up to see her father. He looked gruff, but Elizabeth couldn't help but notice a small twinkle in his eye.

"Father," Elizabeth said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. While she wouldn't say her relationship with her parents was estranged, nor would she say that it was distant and cold, but ever since her moving to Hope Valley, their relationship was just different.

"Beth," William said before embracing her. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, there may have been a tear that started to form in William Thatcher's eye, but he quickly blinked it away. He cleared his throat and dusted his jacket. "Well," he said as they stepped into Elizabeth's home. "Where is this granddaughter of mine?"

A small smile formed on Elizabeth's face as she realized the formality was starting to melt a bit. "Well, you don't look mighty proud, Father."

"Stuff and nonsense." William waved his hand at her.

"Kate is upstairs taking a nap, but she should be up in a few minutes. Please, let me bring you to our sitting room." They followed Elizabeth into the parlor, which doubled as the Thornton's library. The last time William and Grace were in Hope Valley, the house was not yet completed, so this was their first time seeing it in person. William wandered over to the built-in-bookcase just as Kate started to cry.

"Oh, don't mind me," William said.

"We'll wait right here, Elizabeth. I'm just so delighted to be here," Grace said. "I know it's terrible to show up unannounced, but I just couldn't wait anymore to see the baby." Elizabeth left the room, and Grace walked towards her husband.

"Are you all right, dearest?" Grace asked. William was silent for a moment, still staring at something on the bookcase. He turned and faced his wife.

"Do you think we were wrong this whole time?" William finally asked. "Perhaps maybe harsh? With Elizabeth, I mean."

Grace knew what he meant. While they were never rude or cold, they hadn't exactly been the friendliest with Jack. They had tried their hardest to get Elizabeth back to Hamilton, even if it meant trying to offer Jack a position in William's company. They honestly did like Jack, but his upbringing wasn't the same as Elizabeth's and of course, they wanted the best for Elizabeth. They always thought Charles was the best for their Beth, but it wasn't meant to be. When Jack asked William for his blessing to marry Elizabeth, he only gave his permission only because he knew that they were going to get married regardless and because truth be told, they didn't want to lose yet another daughter.

"What makes you ask?" Grace gently touched his arm.

William pointed to the framed photograph on one of the shelves. "Viola and Julie, well, they were disrespectful and dishonoring. We both know that. But, not Elizabeth." He picked up the picture frame of the Thatcher family. That was right before Elizabeth left for Hope Valley. The last photograph taken with the five of them. "We were perhaps not as loving as we should have been, not as supportive as we could have been. And to know Jack built this house. And the schoolhouse. Not to mention the..." William's voice trailed as they heard footsteps. Elizabeth entered the room and both Grace and William noticed she seemed to glow.

"Here she is..." Elizabeth said proudly. Little Kate yawned and her bright eyes darted between her grandparents.

"Ohhhh my..." Grace seemed to catch her breath. "Oh, she is absolutely beautiful! May I?" Elizabeth gently handed her over to her mother. Her mother sat down on the loveseat and rocked the little babe. William sat next to her. He looked right into Kate's eyes and for a moment, he felt as though he were twenty-five again and looking into Elizabeth's eyes as an infant. William swallowed hard. Kate reminded him so much of an infant Elizabeth. His heart seemed to quadruple in size just looking at his first grandchild. For that moment, nothing else seemed to matter. It was almost as though little Kate had magically captured her grandparents captivated under her spell. Elizabeth smiled and happened to look out the window to see Rosemary walking towards the house with Oliver.

"Would you excuse me," Elizabeth said as she hurried out the room. She met Rosemary on the porch.

"Hi, Elizabeth!" Rosemary's cheery voice rang out. She was carrying a small basket.

"Rosemary, I need you to do me a favor," Elizabeth whispered hurriedly. Rosemary's smile quickly changed into a worried look.

"Yes?"

"My parents. They're here. And Julie doesn't know. Would you-"

Rosemary held up her hand. "Say no more. I'll drop these off and be on my way."

Elizabeth sighed gratefully. Leave it to Rosemary to be on a mission. "Thank you. But, you must meet my parents."

"Oh! Are you sure?"

"You've met them before at our wedding,"

"I didn't have the chance to really talk to them." Rosemary stood a little straighter, but then looked at her dress. She leaned over and whispered, "Am I okay to be in this?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "They aren't the king and queen of England, come on."

Elizabeth took Oliver's hand and they headed into the house.

"Mother, Father?" The Thatcher's looked up. "Rosemary, I'd like for you to meet my parents, William and Grace Thatcher."

"How do you do?" Rosemary asked as she greeted them. "I do hope you enjoy visiting our little hamlet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Coulter," William said and upon seeing Rosemary's shock, he actually laughed heartily. "Don't be so shocked. I remember who you are. I've done business with your husband Lee for years!"

Rosemary blushed slightly. "I apologize; I'd forgotten."

"How is he, dear? I cannot imagine for you and our Elizabeth to be alone at such a time as this," Grace said. "Although, very noble of both Lee and Jack,"

Elizabeth jumped in quickly. "Lee was listed as missing in June."

Grace gasped. "I'm terribly sorry to hear this."

Rosemary bit her lip a moment before responding. "It has been very difficult, but I don't know what I'd do without my dear friends here. Especially, Elizabeth."

It was silent for a moment. William cleared his throat as he spied Oliver peeking out from behind Elizabeth's skirt.

"And who's this young man? I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

Rosemary took Oliver's hand and led him to where the Thatchers were seated.

"Oliver, this is Mr. And Mrs. Thatcher. What do you say?"

"'Ello, sir," Oliver said shyly. "Ma'am."

"Oh, you are a sweet dear, aren't you?" Grace cooed.

"Say, Oliver, I think you have something stuck, right...here." William pretended to pull something out from Oliver's ear and gently took Oliver's hand and put something in his first. Oliver opened his fist and his eyes grew wide as did Rosemary's. His small fist held a shiny new dollar coin. Elizabeth chuckled at her father's unusually grandfatherly antic.

"T'ank you," Oliver said as he oohed over the shiny coin, not realizing it's worth.

"Oh, Mr. Thatcher-"

"Nonsense. Rosemary, I owe your husband a great deal more than a silly dollar coin. He has supplied me with the best lumber and the best service. If I could do anything at all. You let me know."

"He means it. We have connections overseas who may be able to locate your husband's whereabouts," Grace said.

"Thank you. You are both extremely kind. I appreciate your generosity," Rosemary slowly extended her hand towards Oliver. "We need to be going now. Come, Oliver." Rosemary looked at the Thatchers and Elizabeth once more and Elizabeth noticed her eyes glistening as she threw a smile back on her face. "It was good seeing you again, Mr. Thatcher, Mrs. Thatcher." Oliver waved as they left.

"Oh the poor dear," Grace sighed. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be." It was silent for a moment and Elizabeth decided to cautiously tread around the topic of Julie.

"Mother, Father?" Elizabeth said, as took Kate who was once again sleeping. She put her in the bassinet and Elizabeth sat in the seat diagonal to them. "I hate to even bring this up, but we all know that Julie and Tom are living here in Hope Valley. And I don't want to have any quarrels." Elizabeth's voice trailed.

"Of course not, Beth," Grace said. "We only wanted to come see you and Kate."

"You may see them. Hope Valley isn't very big." Elizabeth paused. "And I wish that we would just leave the past behind us."

"Do you not realize how much hurt she caused this family?" William said a little sharply.

"William, the baby," Grace hushed.

"I do, Father and you know as well as I do that she has hurt me a great deal too! But we are a family. I wasn't prepared to forgive her. I wasn't prepared to even see her when she came to Hope Valley. But with the war and the unknown, we may all be what's left." Elizabeth said, remembering Rosemary's words to her. "Please, Father. I know it's difficult. I really do. But for the sake of family. And the fact that we don't know what tomorrow hold, please think about it."

* * *

Julie received word from Rosemary, of course, that her parents were in town and truth be told, she was more scared out of her mind to see them. She begged Abigail to give her the next day off and Abigail did, but warned her, "You can't hide forever, Julie. You'll have to face them eventually." She knew Elizabeth would find her and coax her to see them, but at that moment, she was not ready.

* * *

William woke up earlier than usual the next day as the sunlight started to peek through the curtain. He quietly got out of bed, not to disturb Grace, and started to get ready for the day. He made his way downstairs and found Elizabeth sitting in the study.

"Good morning, Beth," he said quietly. She looked up from her writing table.

"Oh, Father, good morning!" Elizabeth shut her journal and stood. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would be up this early. Would you like some coffee? Or perhaps a muffin?"

"No, no. Don't worry yourself. It's early, I know, and your mother is still sleeping. I was just going to take a walk," he smiled gently at her— a smile that reminded Elizabeth of her childhood. "I thought I could treat you out to Abigail's for breakfast."

"Well, all right. But, don't be too long," Elizabeth said, sitting down. William nodded before heading out the door.

William started to walk along the dirt beaten path. He may have been slightly overdressed, but that was all right. He took a deep breath and let the mountain air clear his lungs. No wonder Elizabeth loved it out here. It was quiet. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The air was fresh, unlike the dirt and smog from all of the automobiles driving about. He found his way down to the valley and happened to stumble on to the church. He ran his fingers over the pine. It was a good solid building. And beautiful too. To this day, it still amazed William that Jack had built the church so that Elizabeth would have a place to teach rather than that saloon.

"He must really love her," William said out loud to no one in particular.

"He does," a voice came from behind. Pastor Frank was carrying some firewood and set it under the schoolhouse. Pastor Frank's eyes lit up with recognition as he took off his gloves and extended them out. "Mr. Thatcher, it is good to see you again! Pastor Frank Hogan."

"Yes, sir, it is good to see you again as well."

"I assume your daughters and Kate are the reasons why you are visiting? Kate is mighty special around these parts. The ladies around here spoil her something awful, always making clothes for her and bringing meals by for Elizabeth. You don't have to worry, but they are well taken care of."

William laughed. "I am not surprised. And that's good to hear."

They were silent for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" Pastor Frank asked noticing William's somber countenance. William looked at him before sighing.

"It's Julie. I'm sure you've heard all about her recklessness."

Frank studied William for a moment. He looked a little defeated and perhaps even a bit heartbroken.

"I can't pretend to understand what you've gone through, but can I ask you a question? Have you forgiven Julie? And Tom?"

William swallowed. "It's difficult. But I know I must."

Frank nodded. "The next step is talking to them. And let them know they've been forgiven." He paused. "I don't know Julie or Tom very well. But, from what I've heard from Elizabeth and Abigail, they have grown up a lot here. Hope Valley has been good for them. Really, for all of us who have settled here. It's been a place of redemption. Of second and third chances."

William nodded slowly. "Thank you, Pastor. I'll be pondering your words." He took a few steps before turning, "And Pastor, please pray for me. I need wisdom."


	10. Forgiven

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that since returning from his walk her father seemed distracted. As promised, he took them to Abigail's cafe for breakfast and while her mother chatted away, her father was unusually quiet. Once they were back at Elizabeth's, Grace excused herself to write to Viola, leaving William with Elizabeth. Elizabeth went to her room to nurse Kate. As she rocked Kate to sleep, she thought about her father. Something was bothering him and she couldn't pinpoint what. She debated whether or not she should bring it up. As Kate fell asleep in her arms, Elizabeth carefully carried her back downstairs. She found her father in the parlor.

"Father?"

"Hello, Beth," he said absently. Elizabeth set Kate in her bassinet by the desk.

"Is everything all right?" She asked carefully. William was silent for a moment.

"Beth." William's voice was fatherly. He turned to her as Elizabeth sat diagonal to him. "I want you to know—" He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm proud of you." His voice shook slightly with emotion. Elizabeth was taken aback.

"Father—"

"Truly, I am. You and Jack, both." He looked her straight in the eye. "I know I've been hard on Jack and you. And I was wrong. I know we could have supported you better than we had. I hope you never doubted our love for you, Elizabeth. Your mother and I just want the best for you girls."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I never doubted that you loved me, Father. I know everything you've done for us has been out of protection. I'm sure Jack would do the same for our little girl."

William smiled slightly. "It's hard for a father to let his little girl go." He paused again. "You are an incredible young woman. To be completely honest, I truly admire the woman you've become. You're bright and such a strong woman. You've always been respectful to your mother and me, even if we've disagreed. You've built a wonderful life here. You've made me very proud."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say to that. "Thank you, Father." They were silent once more.

"Coming back this time, I've had some time to think. And there's something about this quaint little town. You know, Beth, Hope Valley keeps bringing to mind my childhood." Elizabeth looked at William curiously, waiting for him to finish. "I had forgotten my roots. Your grandparents struggled to keep us fed, but everyone was happy. Our community was quite knit together. Very much like Hope Valley. I was determined for my parents sake to make something of myself and support them in their later years. And afterwards, I was determined to climb the ranks. But with each promotion, I grew farther and farther away from my roots. I'd forgotten that money isn't everything."

Elizabeth had never heard that story before. Her grandparents passed away when she was a little girl and Elizabeth didn't remember them very well. She had no idea that her father grew up poor.

"Father, I truly do appreciate everything you've done for me growing up. You've never stopped me from my dreams and my aspirations. And," Elizabeth broke into a smile. "I'm not sure if you realize this, but you are the reason why Jack and I are together."

"What do you mean?"

"Hope Valley was never supposed to get a constable, but I found out that a "very important person" requested for a Mountie to be stationed here. And they sent Jack." Elizabeth chuckled at the memory.

"Is that right?" William said, cracking a smile. "Well. It must have been a divine appointment."

"It certainly was," Elizabeth said. They continued to talk, something they hadn't done in years. Elizabeth enjoyed chatting with her father and catching up from years gone past. Unbeknownst to her, William tried hard not to have a favorite among his three daughters. However, he always knew from the time she was a child that they had a special bond that he didn't have with either Viola or Julie. Elizabeth was the apple of his eye.

After another hour, Elizabeth excused herself to get supper started. William stayed seated for a moment before taking a deep breath. There was something he had to do. He walked to Elizabeth's writing desk and scribbled a note for her. He took his hat and headed out the door. With each step he took, he prayed. He counted the row houses and knew which one he needed to go to. He took another deep breath before knocking. The door opened and there she stood— Julie Thatcher. Her green eyes were bright with surprise and perhaps fear.

"Father, I'm so—" Julie started to say, but instead for the first time they embraced. Tears were shed and William held on to her for several moments. Tom, not realizing who was at the front door, was shocked to see William Thatcher. He stood behind Julie unsure of what to do or say. William looked Tom in the eye and before Tom could say anything else, William extended his hand. Everything was forgiven.

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _… And the "Runaway Julie" saga has officially come to an end. Father paid Julie a visit, to which Julie told me later when she opened the door and saw him, she didn't know whether to cry or faint. I know she can be slightly dramatic, but considering the circumstances, I'm sure she probably would have done both. What's more is that he shook Tom's hand before saying anything. Isn't it wonderful that we can finally put everything in the past? Julie said they didn't speak about the past at all and while it was strange and a bit uncomfortable, things started to ease a little as they talked a bit. They mostly spoke about the war and business at the saw mill._

 _I'll be quite sad when Father and Mother leave tomorrow. It has been such a blessing having them here. Mother begged Abigail for a few of her recipes to which Abigail was tickled to give Mother. Father also told Rosemary that he would see if any of his connections in France would have any clues as to Lee's whereabouts. We're hoping that something will come up._

 _Please stay safe. We've heard that things are becoming tumultuous over in France. I worry daily about your well-being, Jack. And I will be ever so grateful when this war is finally over. Kate and I pray for you every day. We love you dearly._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

With the Battle of Vimy Ridge and the bombings in Paris, things seemed to be bleak in Hope Valley. Rosemary suggested that they have Founder's Day early this year to which many agreed to. The townspeople needed a distraction for a bit. It wasn't the same as many of the men were missing from Hope Valley. However, the children seemed to have a good time. Rosemary took charge of heading it up and welcomed the distraction. This was the first year Elizabeth would have no part in the play and thoroughly enjoyed being a spectator. After the play was over and after everyone else hurried out to the saloon for an ice cream social, Elizabeth lingered behind. She stood at the front of the schoolhouse where the mural was hung. She found that certain spot in the mural once more. That little stick of dynamite, waiting to go off, was still there. And was still a mystery as to who painted it.

"Why are you starring at the mural so intently?"

Elizabeth gave a short gasp as she flew around. "Oh, Rosemary. I didn't know you were there."

"I'm sorry. But, what are you looking at?" Elizabeth gave her a sheepish look. "Oh, come on, tell me."

Elizabeth walked over to Rosemary and dragged her to the mural. She handed her a magnifying glass and pointed to a specific spot on the mural. She crossed her arms and watched Rosemary. Rosemary gave a gasp.

"Is that you and Jack?!" She giggled. She leaned in and looked at it closer.

"It appears to be. Years ago, the original mural that was painted by Noah Stanton was destroyed in a church fire. Suddenly this popped up in the saloon and to this day, I still don't know who painted this!"

Rosemary turned and looked at Elizabeth dumbfounded. "What?" Elizabeth asked.

"You don't know who painted this?" A smile crept on Rosemary's face.

"No! And it's absurd one would paint us..." her voice trailed.

"Kissing?" Rosemary asked amusedly.

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed. A chortle came out of Rosemary's throat, but a full laugh decided to escape. Elizabeth crossed her arms and tilted her head. "What is so blessed funny?"

"You! Oh, Elizabeth!" Rosemary gasped as she laughed.

"You weren't in town yet! You couldn't possibly know who painted this. In fact, so many have come and gone, the person may no longer reside here."

"I may not have been here, but I do know who painted the mural. I just can't believe you haven't figured it out yet!"

"Who do you think painted the mural?"

"It was Jack, you silly dear!"

"Jack? What?"

"Elizabeth." Rosemary crossed her arms.

"No, it couldn't have been." Elizabeth said with a laugh but stopped. "Could it?"

"He wanted to be a painter when he was younger. He illustrated your book."

Before Elizabeth could respond, the schoolhouse door opened and Abigail walked in with Oliver and Kate.

"Mummy!" Oliver released Abigail's hand and ran to Rosemary.

"Hello, my sweet boy!" Rosemary scooped him up into a hug as Oliver giggled.

"What are you two talking about?" Abigail asked walking to them, handing Kate to Elizabeth.

"Rosemary thinks Jack painted the mural." Elizabeth cocked her head.

Before Abigail could stop herself, a small smile formed on her lips. Elizabeth gasped. "Abigail! You knew all this time?!"

"I promised Jack I wouldn't tell you. Although, I'm surprised you never figured it out."

"Oh my goodness." Elizabeth sat down on the front pew.

"I told you it was Jack!" Rosemary said with a laugh. "When we were younger, an artist stopped by our school and gave us a quick painting lesson. Jack had natural talent and I, not so much. But that was when he really developed a love for painting."

"He teased me so many times over that silly mural." Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't believe I never figured it out! It all makes sense now." She stood again and walked towards the mural, looking at the tiny likeness of her and Jack kissing. The schoolhouse was silent for a moment.

"I'll help you take it down," Rosemary offered, as she started to untie the mural.

"Wait, no."

Rosemary and Abigail looked at Elizabeth curiously. Elizabeth turned to face them, tears in her eyes.

"Let's keep it up. Just for one more day. Please?"

Rosemary gave her a small smile, knowing the familiar ache Elizabeth was feeling at that moment. "Of course."


	11. Safe

Sorry it's been a while... Life has been crazy! Here is an update... hopefully a nice long one! PS: This chapter may be very far-fetched, a little cheesy, and maybe not terribly realistic? Lol! Just don't hate me... I'm a romantic at heart.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Katie Yost frowned. "No correspondence from Mountie Jack."

This time Elizabeth frowned. "It's been nearly eight weeks and no word at all?"

Katie shook her head and excused herself. Elizabeth thanked her and walked out of the mercantile. It was quite unusual for Elizabeth not to hear from Jack. The last she heard was a telegram after the bombings at Vimy Ridge that he was safe. Her heart started to pound a little more. What if... no. Elizabeth shook her head to get that dreadful thought out.

"I must stay positive. No news can be good news, right?" Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail's cheery voice rang out. Nearing Elizabeth, Abigail's face turned into concern. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I just haven't heard from Jack."

"Maybe his letters have been lost in the mail?" Abigail said. Elizabeth didn't say anything and Abigail put her arm around her. "Oh, Elizabeth. Don't lose heart."

"I'm trying not to. But it's just so hard."

The door from the Mercantile flew open. Bill Avery bounded down the steps clutching a white piece of paper. Abigail and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Bill spotted Abigail and Elizabeth and waved for them to follow her.

"Oh, dear lord. It must be news for Rosemary," Elizabeth said, her heart beating faster. They took off running towards the Coulter's home. Bill met them on the corner.

"Katie didn't say anything, but just handed this to me," Bill said. "I want to think positively, but I don't want to get our hopes up." They walked towards the Coulter's home. Rosemary must have seen them coming because she opened the door as they arrived. Her face was pale.

"You don't have to say anything," Rosemary said. Trembling, she took the white paper from Bill.

"Do you want to sit—" Abigail asked. Rosemary shook her head.  
"Oh, Lord. Please," she whispered as she pulled out the telegram from the envelope. With one glimpse at the white paper, her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a chortle then a cry. "It's Lee— He's—" She fell to the ground sobbing unable to control her emotions. Elizabeth instinctively went to her knees and gently put her hand on Rosemary's back. Her emotions too, were also running high. She took the telegram glanced at it and held it up. She looked at Bill and Abigail who looked frozen in place.

SAFE. LEE.

"Oh, thank you, Providence," Abigail whispered to the heavens. Bill, who rarely showed emotion, even had a glimmer come over his eyes. He looked at Elizabeth then Abigail and nodded before walking down the porch steps and away. Elizabeth and Abigail held Rosemary and just let her cry. It had been a long year. A very long year.

"I can't believe it," Rosemary breathed. "I just can't believe it."

"He's coming home, Rosemary," Elizabeth said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I've waited for this day for so long," Rosemary said. "I-I-" She started to cry again.

Elizabeth turned to see little Oliver standing in the doorway. His eyes were round with wonder and worry.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Rosemary knelt down by her son. "But guess what?" She put her arm around him.

"What?"

"Papa is coming home soon."

Oliver's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Rosemary nodded, unable to say anything more.

"Is he gonna be here for my birthday?" Oliver's asked excitedly. His birthday wasn't for another several months, but turning four years old was a big deal. "Mummy! I'm so 'cited!" He flew into Rosemary's arms. "Aunt Abigail! Aunt 'Liz'beff! Papa's coming home!"

Elizabeth and Abigail grinned through their tears. Happy news was much needed these days.

* * *

"Thank you again. For everything," Lee said as the train approached. He turned and looked at the older couple standing with him. The Muller Family. Lee owed everything to them.

"We are just very glad your plane crashed where it did." Fritz Muller said with a thick Swiss-German accent. His wife, Sara, squeezed Lee's arm.

"Please wire when you are safe."

Lee took the older couples hands and looked them in the eyes. "You saved my life. Truly."

Lee didn't remember much except the excruciating pain. No doubt, it was caused by the crash. When he woke up, Lee remembered absolutely nothing. The doctors said it may have been due to the stress of the war, the crash, and the trauma. What the Muller's told him was that their son, Max, a military officer was stationed at the Swiss border when they saw a plane crash in the distance. As Switzerland had kept its neutrality during the war, it was important for the Swiss soldiers to find the plane and any survivors.

Max was the first to find the plane. He heard a noise in the distance and proceeded with his counterpart, Werner, towards it. They held tight to their guns cautiously. And that's when they stumbled upon Lee, the only survivor.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Allied forces looks like," Max said to Werner as the stumbled on the ruins.

"Ah, Canadians. Not sure how they landed out here," Werner said. "The others." He pointed at the bodies. "They're gone. This one, though."

"Poor chap looks all beat up." They bent down to check Lee's vitals. "He's burning up. And he's got a skull fracture."

"We've got to get him out of here if he's any chance of surviving." They carefully lifted Lee into their truck. "You've got to drive carefully. I'll monitor him and hold his head." Something fell out of Lee's pocket and Werner picked it up.

"Max. Look." He held up the picture of Lee, Oliver, and Rosemary.

"He's got to go home." They both nodded.

With each bump, Lee moaned in pain and Werner and Max made it back to the headquarters. In a rush, doctors and nurses whizzed in and out taking care of the unknown Canadian soldier. The Swiss were neutral during the war, but for whatever reason, felt more obligated to take care of this wounded one.

When Lee woke up several days later, as his fever broke, he found himself in an unfamiliar place.

"Where?" He mumbled groggily.

"Careful now, lad." A soothing voice with a thick German accent. "You've got yourself injured." He must have looked frightened because the next thing the lady said was "Don't worry, you're safe in Switzerland."

That must have been enough comfort because Lee fell back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, Lee saw Sara Muller standing by his bedside. She reminded him of his mother—but oddly enough, he couldn't remember much about his mother.

"How are you feeling, Officer?"

"I think all right. I'm sorry. But, who are you?"

"My name is Sara Muller. My son Max, a commanding officer at the border, found you."

Things were starting to come back. Just a bit. "The plane. There was a lot of turbulence." Lee furrowed his brow. "I don't remember much more."

Fritz Muller walked into the room as his wife moved aside. "This is Fritz, my husband." Fritz, looked like a jolly old Saint Nick.

"Pleased to meet ya, although under the unfortunate circumstances."

"Thank you." Lee said.

"Take it easy, now." Fritz said. "You've had a rough several weeks. But, might I ask you, sir. We haven't been able to find any identity on ya."

"Identity?" Lee asked, confused.

"Yes, sir. Could you tell us at least your name?" Fritz asked kindly.

Lee squinted at them. "I'm sorry. I-I don't remember."

Fritz and Sara looked at each other concerned. "That's all right," Sara said quickly. "You've been through a lot."

"I'm sorry," Lee said again. Sara shushed him motherly as she changed out his cool cloth.

"Get rest, Officer."

As the months progressed, Lee's health improved, however, he still could not remember who he was. The Mullers addressed him as "Officer" as that was the only thing they knew about him, besides the fact he was from Canada. Sara and Fritz insisted Lee stay with them. They could send him back to the Canadian Embassy, but it was not only dangerous, but with no form of identity, who knows what may happen to Lee. They couldn't let him go until they knew for sure Lee would be safe. Lee was grateful for their kindness, although there were days he became frustrated not remembering anything prior to the crash. Sara and Fritz reminded him time and time again, he would remember. Lee insisted that as long as he lived with them, they had to put him to work. He worked on their farm, tending to the horses and the chickens. Christmas was especially hard. Lee felt as though something… maybe someone…was missing.

 **One spring morning, several months later.**

Fritz found Lee whittling a piece of wood. "That's a good job you've done. Ya seem to have a natural knack for that." Fritz said noting the small boat Lee was whittling.

"Thank you. I think… it reminds me of home. Wherever that may be." Lee sighed frustratedly. "And there's nothing anyone can do. Because I just can't remember anything." Lee's voice was angry.

"Ah, son. You're gonna make it through this."

"But what if—" Lee's eyes blurred. "I don't? I can't even remember my own family." He looked at his left hand which indicated that he was married.

"Ya can't think that way. You'll remember."

"Officer," Max said coming up from behind them. "I do apologize. But I'd forgotten until this afternoon when I found it at the infirmary. The nurses kept your things tucked away in a closet. I brought your uniform home to Mother, but I believe this is much more important." He pulled out the worm photograph of Lee, Rosemary, and Oliver and handed it to Lee.

Lee stared at the picture. That was him. And that had to be his family.

"Must be your bride and son," Fritz said kindly, peering over Lee's shoulder.

"Yes." Lee's eyes stared at the woman. His bride. He couldn't remember getting married. He couldn't even remember his bride's name. But he did know one thing. She was beautiful. He looked at Max. "Thank you."

The next morning, Fritz somehow managed to find a map and he pulled it out and set it on the table.

"Officer, I was able to get this map." He rolled it out on dining table. Sara set a two heavy books down on each end. "I thought perhaps it would help jog your memory." He pointed to Switzerland on the map. "Here is where you are." He slid his finger across to Canada. "And that is where you hail from."

"Canada." Lee mumbled. He started to say some of the names of the cities hoping that maybe just saying something would jog his memory. "Halifax. Charlottetown. Montreal. Toronto. Hamilton. Vancouver." His eyes were drawn back to Hamilton. "Hamilton."

Sara and Fritz looked at each other. "Is there something about Hamilton?" Sara asked.

"It sounds so familiar," Lee said slowly. "I think." he paused. "I think I did business in Hamilton a time or two."

"Are you a businessman?" Sara asked.  
Lee massaged his temple trying to remember. "No…" He pulled out the picture of his family. Why was it not coming to him? That smile. And his boy. He had to remember.

"Father." Max said gravely, coming in with the paper. "The Battle of Vimy Ridge. They lost a lot of people." He set the paper on top of the map. "And a lot of Canadians."

The news weighed heavily on Lee. All of this was too much to bear. "Excuse me." He went to his room and sat on his bed. He picked up the picture of his family. A tear slid down his face. He hadn't cried in such a long time. But today, his heart ached. He needed his family… whoever they were. He sat back and closed his eyes.

For the first time in a very long time, Lee's dreams were vivid. He was back in the middle of a field, near a pond. He could hear the school bell ringing and he saw children running towards the school house. A small boy ran past and waved at him.

The scene changed. He found himself at the front of the church with his bride walking towards him. She was beautiful. Her blonde curls cascading and that glowing smile. And she smelled so wonderfully … like flowers. The scene quickly changed to what seemed to be their wedding reception. The music was lively and everyone danced around them. The song changed.

Rosie, you are my Posie,

You are, my hearts bouquet

Come out, here in the moonlight

There's something sweet love.

I'm gonna sing about my baby,

Your honey, your boy I'm waiting

Those rubies, those lips to greet

Don't be so captivating,

My blushin rosie,

My posie sweet.

His bride blushed. "Oh, Lee." Her face seemed to disappear from his dream. Lee felt himself growing desperate.

"Rosie. Rosie…. Rosie… don't go… Rosie…"

"Officer?" Lee woke up to a gentle voice. Sara looked at him with concern. Lee sat up quickly and grabbed the photo off his chest. He remembered.

"Rosemary. My wife— it's Rosemary. And my son," His hands trembled. "his name is Oliver." He looked at Sara and Fritz, who had just walked up. "I had a dream about our wedding day. And it felt so real."

"You have a beautiful family," Sara said.

"I don't know anything else." Lee sighed frustrated. The emotions were weighing heavily.

"It will come. You'll remember everything soon." Sara took Lee's hand like a mother comforting her son. "Everything is going to be right in the world."


	12. Found

Day after day, Rosemary hung around Abigail's cafe since it was close to the mercantile. Oliver spent a lot of time playing with Cody and Dasher as he didn't understand the excitement that surrounded him. Since it was summer break, Elizabeth spent her time with Rosemary at Abigail's helping Abigail with the chores or watching Oliver and Kate. With each passing day, the more wound up Rosemary would get.

"You need to calm down." Florence said to Rosemary one afternoon. "You're making me a little dizzy."

"I am calm. Very calm." Rosemary stated as she set down a plate. Florence looked down at her plate.

"I didn't order—

Katie Yost burst into the cafe. "Rosemary!"

No other words were needed. Rosemary's hands trembled as she ripped the letter open.

 _My dearest Rosemary,_

 _I don't even know where to begin. Last spring, my plane crashed in the Swiss Alps. I was the only survivor. The crash was so terrible that I became terribly ill and I had lost my memory. A wonderful Swiss couple took me in and cared for me until I remembered. It's funny how these things happen. The Mullers son found our family picture (I had kept it in my pocket) when he rescued me and had forgotten about it for several months. When he gave it to me, I felt a strong connection, but had no memory of who I was. I took a nap and I finally dreamed of you. I felt as though I were taken back to when we first met seven years ago and how I fell in love with you, your beauty, your charm, your heart. And that's when I remembered._

 _I miss you so much. I don't think I've ever cried as much as I have upon realizing how much I've missed. Oliver must be all grown up. I regret that I've missed so much of his toddlerhood. It pains me to know that he's probably forgotten me. I do hope he has some inkling of who I am._

 _While I am anxious to get home safely, I need you to know that transitioning back home will be hard. I need you, Rosie. I can't imagine my life without you. You are my everything, Rosemary Coulter._

 _The Mullers have been absolutely wonderful and have taken great care of me. And don't worry, I am well and healthy. They are going to help me get to London and from there I hope to get on the next ship home. I'm coming home, Rosie. Forever._

 _Yours,_

 _Lee_

"He's coming home," Rosemary said, almost breathy. It was as though she could hardly believe she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh, Rosemary, we are so happy for you!" Molly exclaimed.

"I think this should call for a celebration," Dottie said. "What can we do to help?" They started to whisk Rosemary away and started making plans for Lee's homecoming. Elizabeth stood there and sighed. Abigail took a step forward and put her hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"I am happy for her. Really," Elizabeth said as they walked out of the mercantile.

"I know. But it doesn't make waiting any easier." Abigail said. Elizabeth smiled sadly and picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen. A look of worry passed over Abigail's face when Elizabeth wasn't looking. The feeling was too familiar. The day of the mining accident, Abigail had an uneasy feeling. She tried to shake it off as you would think that nothing would ever happen to your loved ones. But it did. Jack was like a kid brother to Abigail. She couldn't help but worry, especially since it was going on ten weeks since they'd heard word from him. Abigail sighed. She wanted to talk to Frank about it, but she knew what he would say, "Faith, Abigail. You have to have faith."

* * *

The train made it's way from Zurich to Geneva. Lee would change trains and make his way to Paris, France. He had never been so fearful in his life. Once again, he would find himself in a war zone. There was no guarantee that he would make it safely to Paris. He did hear rumors about Americans finally showing up in France. That had to be a good sign, at least. More on the Allied side, the better chances to defeat the enemy, right?

As the train made it's way through France, Lee had to stop looking out the window. The war-torn villages. The shattered homes. The smoke in the distance. It was too much to bear. He was thankful when the night sky darkened.

And then, the train halted. Lee braced himself as the train stopped.

"Oh Lord. Please not again." Lee said. But it wasn't another ambush. More soldiers were getting on the train on their way to Paris. Lee immediately noticed that they were in Canadian uniform.

"It's a darn shame too." The soldier said, talking to his comrade. They took a seat across the aisle from Lee. "He was a good guy."

"And smart. Thornton had great skill too."

Lee's ears perked up. "Excuse me. Leland Coulter." He leaned over the aisle and shook the soldier's hand. "I couldn't help but hear. Did you say Thornton? As in Jack Thornton?"  
"Yeah, yeah, did ya know him?" The soldier asked. "My name's Edward, by the way, and this is my buddy, Pete."

"Yeah, Jack's like a brother to me. Um," Lee furrowed his brow, nervous about the answer to his next question. "What, uh, what happened to Jack?"  
Edward and Pete looked at each other. "He was taken."

"He's a POW?"

"After Vimy Ridge. He disappeared. Someone said that there were a lot of men captured."

"I've gotta find him," Lee said. "There's got to be a way to track him down."

Pete shook his head. "It's too dangerous to go back. You'd get killed out there by yourself without a unit."  
"Thornton's a resourceful guy though," Edward added. "If anyone could escape, he'd be the one to do so successfully."

"You could also try checking the London hospitals and Red Cross camps. A lot of POWs who escape make their way there."

Lee felt sick to his stomach. Out of everyone, not Jack. Lee had no idea what to do. Except pray.

* * *

Lee got off the train outside of Paris. He said goodbye to his fellow comrades and went to search for the closest Red Cross camp. The hospitals were overrun with injured soldiers, and an overflow was needed in the valley. Lee covered his nose for a moment as the lingering scent of the wounded filled the air.

" _Bonjour Mademoiselle_. I'm looking for a friend…. _je suis à la recherche d'un ami_.." Lee said in his broken French. For once, Lee was glad Rosemary forced him to learn a bit of French. She said it would come in handy for trading with the French out in eastern Canada. It didn't come in handy then. But it sure did come in handy now. The nurse, a bit taken aback, stopped what she was doing.

"American?" She asked.

Lee shook his head. "Canadian."

"No Canadians here, sir." She replied in broken English.

"Merci." Lee nodded and headed out of the tent. He tried his luck at the hospital. Jack was not recorded as being in the hospital, but one of the nurses led him to the room of unidentified soldiers. Jack was not among them. Lee made his way to the Canadian Embassy to send Rosemary a telegram. He debated whether or not to mention Jack, but then decided against it. Surely, Elizabeth had received word that Jack was missing. He didn't want to further upset her.

* * *

London looked as war-torn as Paris. If not worse. Lee shuddered. The more he saw, the more he wanted to just get the heck out of there and go home. Lee went from Red Cross to Red Cross to hospital after hospital that day. He even went to the Canadian Embassy again. No one knew anything of Jack. As the sun set, he finally arrived at the final infirmary.

"Hello," Lee said, quite weary. "I'm looking for a friend, Jack Thornton."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we have anyone here by that name. You're free to check in there though." She pointed to one of the rooms down the hall. He thanked her and jogged past. As he walked into the room, the sirens started going off. Panic erupted. Another air blitz.

"No, no...Jack! Jack!" Lee yelled running down the aisle of beds, nearly running into other nurses and soldiers trying to escape the dangers of another air blitz. "JACK!" He frantically pushed past the others, scanning each bed and soldier. Then he heard it.

"Lee?"

Lee nearly missed Jack by a foot as he ran past. "Jack. We're gonna get ya out of here."

Jack coughed, his head burning with fever.

"Ya can't go that way," one of the nurses whispered to Lee. "Come." Together, they quickly hoisted Jack up

"Hey, Man, I got ya." Lee said draping Jack's arm over his shoulder. The nurse helped them to another exit door about five feet away from Jack's bed. "This isn't safe. We're going outside."

"There's a cellar door to the right of the door. It's covered by all of the shrubberies. Now, hurry!" The nurse commanded. The sirens were even louder outside. They quickly pushed their way through the shrubs and the ivy. Lee and the nurse hoisted up the cellar doors. Lee grabbed Jack and helped him down the cellar steps. The nurse followed and quickly shut the cellar doors. The cellar was deep into the ground. They made their way into the small and dark room. Lee leaned back against the wall and sighed. The nurse lit a lantern.

"This infirmary used to be a distillery. This was the original cellar before they expanded." The nurse explained. "My grandfather used to own the distillery before he passed. I used to play with my cousins here and that's how I knew of the cellar."

"Wow," Lee said. "I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name."

"Emma."

"My name's Lee," Lee said. Jack coughed. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I administered medicine to him just before the sirens went off. He should be able to rest easy." Emma said. "I don't know his whole story, but from the pieces I've heard and what I've been able to piece together, he was separated from his command in France after the Battle of Vimy Ridge and was mixed in with another infantry. They were assigned to help evacuate an orphanage before the enemy troops started bombing again. It seems as though a few of the children were sick. And I think Jack caught what they had."

"How long has he been in the Infirmary?"

"A couple of weeks, maybe? He's doing much better. But, he's still not well, I'm afraid."

"Jack's like a brother to me. We're from Canada. My wife, and his wife, would kill me if I didn't bring him home."

Emma laughed. "I see." Her voice sobered. "My husband is at war too. I joined the Red Cross to keep my mind off of things while…the war is still going on."

"I sure hope that this whole bloody ordeal ends soon." Lee sighed once more. "Look, I need to get Jack back to Canada. Can you help me?"

"He's not well enough to travel."

"He'll be fine. You just need to tell me what to do. What medicine he needs. All of that."

Emma bit her lip and paused. "Well, all right." She started to explain Jack's treatment. They talked the rest of the night as neither of them could sleep. Lee shut his eyes for what seemed like a few minutes, but in reality was a couple of hours. When he woke up, he looked around. Jack was still asleep as was Emma. He quietly stood up and walked up the cellar steps. He cracked the door open just enough to see that the sun was starting to rise.

"Hey. Psst. Emma." Lee whispered loudly. Emma had curled up on the other side of the cellar. She sat up quickly.

"Everything, all right?"

"It's morning. I think that all is clear," Lee said. "Jack. Hey, Jack." Lee gently shook Jack awake.

"Heyyyy," Jack said groggily. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Lee. Is that really you? So I wasn't dreaming."

"It's me, your buddy from Hope Valley, in the flesh." Lee said with a grin. "Man, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you," Jack said, before coughing again. "We heard you went missing—"  
Lee nodded his head. "Long story."

Jack chuckled. "I'm sure." His face grew somber. "That was the worst news we could get. The look on Rosemary's face. I-I couldn't let you, or her, down. So, I enlisted."

Lee's eyebrows went up. "Jack."  
"Hey, man, you did the same for me. No doubt." They headed up the cellar steps and opened the doors. They walked out into the fresh air. As they started to walk to the front, Emma stopped abruptly and gasped. The whole front half of the infirmary and everything across the street was gone.. It was just a pile of bricks.

"Oh!" Emma's hand flew to her mouth.

"That would have been us." Lee said. Jack put his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"That would have been me." Jack said soberly. "You saved me." They stood there for another moment, still in shock.

"We've got to get moving," Emma said. She quickly composed herself. "People are going to start rioting for the medicine here." They hurried back to the exit door from which the escaped the night before. Emma grabbed the satchel that was under Jack's bed and they started loading it with medical supplies, bandages, and medicine. About ten minutes later, they left the infirmary, just in time for the morning sun to light the sky.

"To get to the port, go down this road about five miles and once you get to the crossing, take a left. From there it's another five miles." Emma said.

"Do you need us to walk you home?"

"No," Emma laughed. "I'll be just fine. Godspeed."

"Thank you, Emma. For everything." Jack said.

A glimmer of tears filled her eyes. "You both be safe. Get back home to your families." With a wave and a turn, she left.

"You doing okay, Jack?" Lee asked.

"Ah, I think I'm okay," Jack said. "Still feeling a bit weak." He coughed again. "So, Lee. We've got a few miles to go. Tell me what happened to you."

"Do you want to Rosemary version? Or the Lee version?" Lee smirked. Jack laughed and coughed again.

"I don't think you could do Rosemary justice."

"Ah, you're right," Lee said. He began to tell Jack the events that occurred the last year. The closer they got to the port, Lee noticed Jack's face was starting to get flushed. "Jack. We need to stop and rest."

"I'm not stopping until we get to that port," Jack said. "I'm not staying here a minute longer than I have to. God knows another air blitz will occur and we won't be as lucky."

They finally made it to the port and Jack collapsed onto a bench.

"I'll try to find something to eat and drink," Lee said. As he made his way through the crowd, he heard someone say that the ship would be leaving for Nova Scotia in fifteen minutes. There was no way Lee could find food and drink. Surely they had some on the ship.

"Lee!" A familiar female voice exclaimed from behind. He turned in surprise.

"Faith?"

"Oh my goodness! I was hoping I'd run into you!" Faith exclaimed. "I was just dropping a few patients off here at the port."

"Jack's here too," Lee said quickly. "I need your help." He took her hand and he led her quickly through the crowd to where Jack was sitting. "He's awfully sick." He turned back to look at Faith. "Faith, you've gotta help us. You've gotta come back to Canada with us."

"Oh! But—" Faith said startled. "I—" Faith had no time to think as the ship's horn rang out twice. "Okay. Okay. But, I don't have any of my supplies—I—"

"We have everything here. Come on." Lee said.

"Faith— you too?" Jack said, tired.

"Come on, Jack, we'll get you home." Faith said. They walked up the ramp to the ship. They were the last ones to board.

"You only have one ticket." The ticket master said.

"Yes, I realize that, but," Lee dug in his pocket. He handed him a wad of cash.  
"I can't take this." He whispered.

"There is A LOT of money," Lee said quickly. "Please."

"Please, sir." Faith implored. "I've just reunited with my—husband." She tucked her arm into Lee's. "And my brother here. He needs to get home. He was missing and his dear wife— We can't leave him behind." She blinked her eyes quickly and wiped a tear away.

The ticket master looked around quickly. He seemed to have a bit of sympathy for them— or at least Faith. "Okay. Go. But don't you be telling anyone." He said, slipping the money into his coat. "There is an empty second-class room downstairs at the end of the boat." He whispered, handing Lee a slip of paper. "This will be your pass." Lee thanked him and they made their way downstairs and found the room. There were a bunk bed and a chair. Just enough for the three of them. Jack stumbled on to the bed. Faith quickly went into action assessing his vitals.

"Lee, can I see what's in that bag?" Faith asked. She rummaged through the bag and found the medicine bottle. "This should bring his fever down. And any liquid we can get, he needs to stay hydrated."

Lee left and came back about ten minutes later. "It took a little bribing from the cook, but I got us all a meal. And a few drinks."

"Oh good." Faith said. "Jack is resting now. I gave him medicine. And I gave him the rest of the water in my canteen. I think he's dehydrated. And that's why his fever spiked." They were silent for a moment. Faith turned to Lee. "I'm sorry about the husband thing back there."

"Have you been taking lessons from Rosemary? Because you were quite convincing." Lee said with a laugh.

"No. But she'll probably kill me for doing that."

"You know, I don't think so. If anything, she'll be thankful. He wasn't going to let us all on the ship had it not been for your performance."

Faith laughed. "I told her I'd be looking out for you. I just arrived last week. Doctor Shepherd is back. And I just felt as though I needed to do something."

"I think you're purpose in coming here has been filled. I'm no nurse. And goodness knows Jack's been through the ringer the last couple of weeks."

Faith nodded. "I'm glad. And Jack will get better. He just has to." She cleared her throat. "Oh! Rosemary gave this to me. In case I saw you." She reached into her pocket and handed Lee a small picture.

"Oliver," Lee said. "He's all grown up now." Last Lee saw him, he was a little toddler getting into Rosemary's things, crawling all around the house. Now, there he was at three years old, not a baby anymore.

"It was his birthday," Faith said. "You'd be so proud of him. He's a good boy."

"I'm sure he is," Lee said. "That's my boy." was all he could say without getting emotional. "I miss them so much."

"I know you do." Faith empathized. "But you know what, we're one step closer to going home."


	13. Hamilton

The trip across the Atlantic was uneventful, thankfully. It seemed as though focus of the war had shifted to Russia— at least that's what the rumors were. Faith had found a small bottle of Frankincense at the bottom of the satchel, which they rubbed on Jack's feet. They kept him hydrated as much as possible, giving up anything— water, lemonade, tea— they could to help Jack get rehydrated. The third day, however, Jack's fever finally broke for good. Faith was glad that it was just a fever and that it wasn't anything worse, as she had feared. The three of them barely slept, as their adrenaline was rushing. It had been a whirlwind of events. From finding Jack, to almost being killed in a blitz, to stumbling into Faith, to boarding the ship right before it set sail, to caring for Jack. All of the emotions, the strain, the mental hardships had taken a toll on them all, so to sit on a ship for a week was almost a good break.

On the final day of the journey home, Jack and Lee sat upstairs on the lower deck.

"I can't believe everything you've gone through," Lee said. Jack had explained how he was separated from his Infantry at the Battle of Vimy Ridge and that he was not captured as others had assumed. He was put with another Canadian Infantry in which they fought several battles. It seemed as though letters from home were lost as Jack never received any more of Elizabeth's letters, which would also make sense as to why Elizabeth also never received any of Jack's letters. In his last mission, which was rescuing and evacuating an orphanage, he had caught a cold, which had turned into pneumonia. By the time Lee found Jack, he had been there for several weeks and was on the turning point of recovery.

"Me? What about you?" Jack said. "I'm just so glad—" He couldn't finish that thought— he was glad Lee wasn't killed. It was an absolute miracle.

"Me too." Lee knew exactly what Jack was saying. There was no need to get sentimental. They were going home. And Lee quickly changed the subject. "You know what I'm missing? Abigail's blueberry scones."

"Better not tell Rosemary." Jack laughed.

"Well, Abigail makes the best scones in the country. Even Mrs. Thatcher said so at your wedding. But Rosemary can make a mean pot roast."

"Oh, most definitely. Don't tell Elizabeth, but it's the best I've had. The pot roast that is. Although, Elizabeth's shepherd's pie is the best I ever had."

"Secret's safe with me," Lee said. They looked out towards the horizon. "You know, I'm a little nervous."

"Of what?"

"Going home. So much has— changed. My life has changed because of this war. Any sudden moves, sudden noises— makes me jump out of my skin. And at times, I can still see and hear the sights and sounds of bombs going off. Screaming in the distance. Wounded soldiers. The smell of burning rubber. It terrifies me, still. I was a business man. Not a soldier. Or a mountie. Nothing in life had ever prepared me for what I saw out there."

"I thought it would be easier too. Having been through the Academy and having worked as a Mountie. But chasing gunslingers and bandits was a walk in the park compared to what we endured out there." Jack said.

Lee finally found the courage to bring up a thought that had been plaguing him for a few weeks now. "But is Rosemary going to accept this," he gestured to himself. "Me. I feel so broken. Will I still be able to be everything Rosemary needs in life? After this war. What we've been through. I don't know if—"

"You need to stop it right there," Jack said abruptly. He looked Lee square in the eye. "I was there, Lee," his voice shook with emotion. It was his turn to be honest. And vulnerable. "I was the one who delivered the news to Rosemary. That was— the HARDEST— job I had ever had to do. The way her face fell, and the sob that cried out." He paused. It was almost as though he could relive that terrible moment right then and there. "Lee, I have known Rosemary since we were kids, and I had never. NEVER. seen her that way. She loves you for you, Lee." He paused to catch his breath. "Her love for you is unbreakable. The last thing she told me before I left for the front was that she'd give anything to have you home."

Lee soaked in those words. "I appreciate that, Jack. Truly."

"It's going to be hard, I'm sure. But we all of the love and support from back home, you— we'll all get through this season."

* * *

When the ship docked at Dartmouth, Nova Scotia, Lee could have kissed the ground. To be back home on Canadian soil was the feeling of freedom. A fresh start. And a rejuvenated spirit. Jack, Lee, and Faith made their way to the train station.

"We don't have enough for the three of us to get home to Hope Valley," Faith said, worried. "I can stay here. I'm sure there is a hospital that will need a nurse with the influx of soldiers coming home.

"No." Both Jack and Lee said.

"We're staying together," Jack said and he thought a moment. He counted up the money they had pooled together. "We do have enough to get to Hamilton."

"Hamilton?" Faith and Lee asked, surprised.

"Elizabeth's family lives in Hamilton. I'm sure William and Grace would take us in," Jack said. "We have to leave now though."

"Why is it that we're always boarding last minute," Lee laughed as they boarded the train.

"Life is always an adventure," Jack said. "The Thatchers will be in for a surprise, though. We didn't even get a chance to send a telegram." He shrugged.

"We need to let home know we're on our way," Lee said.

"And we'll do so in Hamilton." Faith decided.

* * *

Once again, the ride from Dartmouth to Hamilton was uneventful. However, it was long. Everyone was itching to get home. After another few days of traveling, the weary travelers found themselves at the train station in Hamilton.

"It's a good thing we don't have any luggage," Faith said. "I can't imagine lugging everything with me at this point."

"I will say. We must look a sight." Lee said. "I could use a fresh pair of clothes."

"Come on. We can catch a ride to the Thatchers." Jack said, leading them outside. They found a driver and were on their way. As they pulled up to the Thatcher's mansion, Lee and Faith were in awe of such a huge and magnificent home. Jack knocked on the door.

"May I— Constable Thornton!" Mary, the Thatcher's housekeeper gasped. Mary had always had a soft spot for Elizabeth Thatcher and had always thought a great deal of Jack. "Oh, my goodness! Mrs. Thatcher!"

"Mary, what is all the fuss?" Grace Thatcher asked coming from the great room. "Oh, Jack! Jack! And—and Leland!" Grace and Mary ushered them in. "William! William!" Grace called out, then faced her guests. She started to cry as she touched both of their arms in a motherly fashion. "Oh, you boys are back. Oh, I can't believe this!" Grace gave both of them a hug, which surprised both Lee and Jack. "William!"

"Great Scott! I don't understand all of this yelling." William stopped abruptly as he realized the reason for all of the yelling. Jack only smiled at them, unsure of what to say.

"Jack! And Lee!"

"And Nurse Faith Carter," Jack motioned to Faith, who stood a bit timidly behind them. "I'm sorry we didn't telegram first— we—"

"Nonsense!" William exclaimed boisterously. He extended his hand to shake Jack's and he too gave him a manly hug. He did the same with Lee. "We don't care about that. We're glad you found your way here." He looked at Jack. "You're family. You're ALL family."

Jack glanced quickly at Lee. Lee hid a grin. He knew how much that had meant to Jack, especially after everything he and Elizabeth had gone through prior to their marriage.

"My goodness. You all look weary," Grace tilted her head assessing the situation. "Come. Come get freshened up. We'll take care of you all." Grace put her arm around Faith as she led them into the living area.

* * *

"I appreciate the fresh new clothes," Jack said to William and Grace later that evening. After they arrived, Grace sent out for new clothes and shoes for the three of them. They all got cleaned up, and then headed straight to their rooms to rest. Faith had one of the guest rooms, Lee was in Viola's old room, and Jack was in Elizabeth's old room. None of them realized how exhausted they really were until they fell asleep. They all slept for several hours. What woke Jack up was the smell of supper. And boy, was he hungry for a decent meal.

"We're happy to do it," Grace said.

"You boys deserve the best. God, Family, Country, is how I always saw it. And in order to defend and protect your family, sometimes that means defending and fighting for your country." William added. Throughout the evening, Lee and Jack had filled them in on what had happened. The Thatcher's opinion of the three of them had skyrocketed, as not everyone, like a certain Charles Kensington, had the same sense of pride and duty.

William turned to Lee. "We paid Rosemary a visit. You'd be happy to know that she and that boy of yours are well. And missing you greatly."

Lee nodded. "It'll good to be home again."

"And Jack, that daughter of yours," Grace smiled tenderly. "She has your eyes."

"I can't wait to meet her," Jack said. "Elizabeth and Kate are the two most important people in my life. They were my motivation to get home."

* * *

Lee, Faith, and Jack made plans to leave for Hope Valley the next morning. They would be taking the train to Union City then from Union City, they would take a stagecoach to Hope Valley. The work on the railroad had come to a stop when the war started, so the only way to get to Hope Valley was still by either a motorcar or a stagecoach. William and Grace offered to pay for the rest of their travel arrangements. Lee and Jack insisted they would pay them back when they arrived in Hope Valley, but the Thatchers wouldn't hear anything of it.

"Son," William put his arm on Jack's shoulder. "Let us do this for you."

"Don't rob us of a blessing!" Grace added. Jack smiled.

"All right. Thank you."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mrs. Thatcher," Faith said. "It's most appreciated."

"Yes, thank you very much." Lee shook William's hand. They bought their tickets and headed towards the train depot.

"Goodbye!" Grace called out.

"We'll be paying you all a visit to Hope Valley again soon. Once things are settled." William said. He shook their hands and the trio left. One more leg to the journey home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry this is a bit shorter than usual. BUT! I promise you, the next chapter is worth it! Hint: Reunion.**


	14. Homecoming

It was the middle of July of 1917. The sun was shining high in the sky. The birds were chirping and singing. And a certain little dark-haired boy bounced out of his bed and headed into his mother's room.

"Mummy! Mummy! Is it my birthday today?" Oliver Coulter had asked nearly every day for two weeks. Turning four was a big deal for the little tyke. Rosemary laughed as she put her necklace on. She turned around on her vanity stool.

"Yes, my sweet boy! Happy Birthday!" Rosemary said, embracing Oliver and giving him kisses all over his chubby face. "Now, I have a small birthday gift for you. The rest you'll have to open later." She reached down and handed Oliver a small box. Oliver ripped the brown paper off, opened the box and pulled out his very own baseball.

"Wooow!" Oliver exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Thank you, Mummy!" Rosemary gave him another hug.

"Happy Birthday, Oliver! Now, let's get you ready for the day."

"I'm a big boy, Mummy. I'm FOUR now. I can do it." Oliver puffed his little chest out.

"Well, then, run along! Cody, Robert, and Phillip will be here soon to play with you," Rosemary said. Oliver scampered back down the hallway. Rosemary grinned. Having a little one wasn't anything like she imagined. And yes. He was pretty "sticky" at times, and he was constantly finding worms and tadpoles, but Rosemary wouldn't change that for anything. Oliver was a bright light in her life especially during a period of war and darkness.

Cody and Robert had grown up a lot in the last year as they were soon approaching their 14th birthdays and Philip was nearly 9. Despite the age difference, they doted on little Oliver as though he were their kid brother. Oliver loved spending time with the "big boys." They taught him how to fish and how throw a baseball. Oliver was definitely all boy getting into scrapes. Rosemary was glad that he had some sort of male influence while Lee was gone and goodness knows Rosemary could do a lot of things like shoot a gun, ride a horse barebacked, but she could not throw a baseball to save her life. Rosemary had a plan for Oliver's birthday party later that afternoon. She had made a few decorations, a banner, and was up at dawn making a chocolate cake, Oliver's favorite. And it was Lee's favorite too. Rosemary sighed. She and Elizabeth had received a telegram saying that they were on their way home, but that was just a couple days ago. And the telegram left out any details on where they were. The could be crossing the Atlantic for all they knew.

There was a knock on the kitchen door. "Come in!" Rosemary called. Robert, Cody, and Philip entered.

"Hi, Mrs. Coulter!" Cody said.

"Hello, boys."

"Is that a cake you're making?" Robert sniffed. His eyes grew wide as he spotted a bowl of leftover batter.  
"Yes, but it's for Oliver's birthday party. Do NOT" Rosemary crossed her arms as Robert took a step forward. "take that spoon and lick my batter." Robert held his hands up and took a step back as Cody and Philip smirked.  
"Here I yam!" Oliver said, running into the kitchen. "It's my birthday!" Oliver held out 4 fingers and the other boys chuckled.

"Happy birthday!" They said giving him high fives.

"Mum wants me to let you know that she's treating you and Oliver to breakfast. For his birthday," Cody said, speaking of Abigail. Abigail too doted on Oliver. He was most certainly loved in Hope Valley.

"Oh!" Rosemary said. "I had completely forgotten. Please tell her that I'll be there if half an hour. The cake should be done in about twenty minutes." She knelt down to Oliver's level. "Be good."

"I'm ALWAYS good. Right?" Oliver looked up at Cody.

"Sure is." Cody gave Rosemary a thumbs up. "Come on! We'll play catch out by the school while we wait for your mum." The boys waved goodbye and they ran off. Rosemary laughed again. It was always energizing to see the young folks care-free and still childlike. She was glad that for their sake the war didn't rob them of their childhood. And she was glad that Oliver was still too young to understand everything that had happened. Rosemary checked the stove and the cake was still baking. It probably needed another ten minutes. She hung the banner in the living room, then started to hang streamers. She noticed Oliver's baseball sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh. Oliver forgot his baseball." She said out loud to no one in particular. Then she heard another knock on the door. This time it was the front door. Rosemary grabbed the baseball. "Come in!" she called, walking through the parlor to the front door. "Oliver! You forgot your—" She stopped abruptly. The baseball hit the floor with a loud thud. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and no words found its way out of her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. The world stopped spinning for just one moment. Everything. Yes, everything, was perfect once more. Because there Lee stood holding a bouquet of daisies, her favorite. He too said nothing as the emotions were just too much for him to bear at that moment.

"OH!" Rosemary flew into Lee's arms. He grabbed her tightly and held her, both their bodies shaking from the tears running down their faces. They kissed each other several times. Lee held Rosemary's face in his hands. Rosemary giggled, sniffled, and wiped her eyes all at the same time. Lee was finally home. "Oh, my darling, Lee." Rosemary could barely say anything else.

"My love. I never." Lee gulped, attempting to gain control of his emotions. "I never thought I would get the chance to see you. Hold you. Kiss you. again." He wiped the tears from Rosemary's face. "I've missed you. So. So. Much."

"Lee." Rosemary caressed the side of Lee's face. "I love you." She breathed, then kissed him once more. "I never want to let you go."

"I pray you never have to."

* * *

Elizabeth Thornton opened the front door, took a deep breath of the warm mountain air and sat down on one of the rocking chairs on the porch. Kate, who was now five months old, had just gone down for her morning nap. Elizabeth was glad as the baby had decided to be up at 4 AM and decided that 4 AM was the perfect time to eat and play peek-a-boo with her Mummy. Elizabeth sat down and opened her journal. She was about to start writing with the new fountain pen her father sent her, but was at a loss for words. Words didn't seem to flow as easily as they once did prior to the war. It wasn't that she had a lack of things to say— no, she had a million thoughts running through her head. It was that she just couldn't get the words from her heart on to the paper. Her heart ached and longed for Jack and she was sure that was one of the reasons why she was having trouble writing. Her mind felt all over the place in her thoughts. How she missed Jack. How he completed her. How she wished he would come home soon. How he was her inspiration. She sighed and shut her journal. And then she had an idea. She went inside to the study where she kept her other journals. She knew just the one she wanted. She pulled out the worn leather bound journal and headed back outside into the fresh air and started to read. As she read the next few pages, she giggled at her younger self. It had been seven years since she set foot in Coal Valley. Her first encounter with Jack was less than pleasant as he thought of her as a "princess" who had "no right being in Coal Valley."

She continued to read. She had almost forgotten about her near-death encounter with Charles Spurlock. And had forgotten about the first Founders Day Play. Rosemary would have probably rolled her eyes at the lack of excitement and pizzaz that first play had. And speaking of Rosemary, Elizabeth had to laugh once more. They were practically sworn mortal enemies. That is until Lee came riding into town on his motorcycle and for them, it was love at first sight.

Elizabeth skimmed the pages that had to do with her visit home to Hamilton. She didn't want to remember the strain that put on her relationship with Jack. So, she skipped to the part about Rip getting lost in the coal mine.

 _I am afraid. I am afraid of losing Jack. And I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for him as I will never be as brave as he is._

Elizabeth paused reading and looked up. She still afraid of losing Jack. What kept her mind at ease was the trust she placed in God to keep him safe. But being brave. Was she brave? Yes. Yes, she was. She didn't know it then, but so many challenges and obstacles had built her to be the woman she was today.

She continued to read. This time it was about her newly revived courtship with Jack. She wrote every detail down. How he liked her shepherd's pie with paprika. How he was an avid baseball fan. And one day she found out that Jack's favorite song was Danny Boy. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, although she did sing Danny Boy to Kate every night before bedtime, but Elizabeth started to sing quietly to herself as she kept reading.

"Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling

From glen to glen and down the mountain side…"

And faintly, she heard a familiar tenor voice join hers.

"The summer's gone and all the flowers dying

'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide…"

Elizabeth gasped and jumped out of the rocking chair. Could it be? She ran down the steps and yes. It was.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out.  
At the sound of Elizabeth's voice, Jack looked up. They made eye contact and he grinned. Jack dropped his bag and Elizabeth ran into his arms. He swooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. It were as though they were the only ones in the world and at that moment, they were. Elizabeth held Jack close and Jack held her tighter.

"I-I-" The tears were falling down Elizabeth's face. She couldn't get the words out.

"Shh…" Jack stroked her hair gently and Elizabeth cupped his face in her hand, stroking his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"Prove to me that I'm not dreaming," Elizabeth said, almost breathy. "Jack."

"Elizabeth." The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine. Elizabeth looked deep into his hazel eyes, which were also glimmering. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, they kissed once more. Slowly. Soaking up every moment. Jack held her close and rubbed her back gently and reassuringly. "I'm home now. Home for good."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, their bodies still close. Her eyes brimming. "You returned to me." Jack nodded and he held her close. Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief. How wonderful it felt to be in the arms of the man she loved so dearly.

Elizabeth stepped back to take a good look at Jack. "I can't believe you're here. How? When?"

Jack gave her a lopsided grin. "It's a long story. But we are all home."

"We— oh, Jack! Did you find Lee?"

"Actually. He found me." Jack said. He didn't want to go into any of the details. Elizabeth looked at him quizzically but was afraid of his answer.

"Well. I'm glad everyone is home safe and sound." Elizabeth put her arm around Jack's waist as they walked to the house. As luck would have it, Bill had taken Darcy and Rip to the jail earlier that morning, so they didn't have to worry about being ambushed by the pups. However, there was one long overdue introduction that had yet to be made.

"Where is Kate?" Jack asked, just then realizing the baby wasn't with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth led Jack to the front of the house. "Kate is asleep in the study."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. "I've been dreaming of this day, Elizabeth." He paused before walking into the house. "She's gonna like me right?"

Elizabeth giggled. "Of course! Don't be silly!"

The walked into the den and Jack's heart was beating out of his chest. He was so excited, nervous, and anxious to meet his baby girl for the first time.

Jack followed Elizabeth into the study and they heard a few coos coming from the bassinet. Elizabeth grinned at Jack as she reached for little Miss Kate.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, her voice full of emotion. "I'd like you to meet your daughter, Kate."

Kate looked at Jack with wide hazel eyes. Her blonde hair had grown in a little and was starting to curl like little ringlets.

"Hi, Kate," Jack said slowly. His eyes spilled over in tears. And just like that, she was wrapped around his little finger. "You're so beautiful. Like your mum. And you're the most precious little girl to have entered my life."

"Do you want to hold her?" Elizabeth asked. Jack paused for a moment and then held his arms out to take the baby. Kate blinked a few times and then studied the scruffy man who was holding her. She cooed and let up a happy grunt. Elizabeth laughed.

"She's quite taken with you, Jack."

"Is that so." Jack grinned, the tears still falling slowly. Kate reached up and her hand hit Jack in the face. Jack and Elizabeth laughed.

"Ah, telling your old man to stop crying like a ninny, eh?"

"Or maybe she's letting you know who's boss around here." Elizabeth joked. Jack sat down on the love seat. He held Kate in a sitting position on his knee.

"Katey-Kate. I know we just met. But I have loved you from the moment I heard you were coming. I prayed for you every single day. You are the light of my world, Kate. I have a feeling we'll be great buds." Jack looked up at Elizabeth and grinned. "Maybe drive your mum mad sometimes." He winked at Elizabeth. "But, I promise you, for as long as I'm around, I'll always be there for you. Forever." Jack kissed the top of Kate's head. Elizabeth walked over and sat next to Jack. They were finally together, for the first time, as a family.

* * *

"Oh, dear!" Rosemary quickly pulled out the now burnt birthday cake from the oven. Lee waved the smoke in an attempt to make it dissipate, and Rosemary placed it on the stovetop. She had completely forgotten about the cake. "Ohhh..." Rosemary set the oven mitts on the counter and crossed her arms, then shrugged and laughed. "We'll just have to make a new one." She was too excited to care about a burnt birthday cake.

It dawned on Lee the reason for the cake. "It's Oliver's Birthday today, isn't it."

"Yes, yes it is," Rosemary said. Upon Lee's frown, Rosemary took a step toward him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Lee. It's okay if you'd forgotten. You had so many other things to worry about."

"I hadn't forgotten exactly. My days are all mixed up. Some days I don't know what year it is if I'm honest. And I didn't get him a gift—"

"You are—" Rosemary interrupted. "The best birthday gift he could ask for." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Speaking of Oliver, he is at Abigail's. And I'm sure he is dying waiting to eat those chocolate chip pancakes." Rosemary took Lee's hand and they walked to town. Rosemary chattered excitedly, apologizing after every other story for overloading him with all of the stories and gossip since he'd been away. Lee only grinned and told her he didn't mind. After all it had been over two years since they had any time together. And, Jack was right. Some things stayed the same. Lee was soaking it all in. They would talk about him later as neither wanted to upset the mood.

* * *

As they walked on to Main Street, which was unusually quiet for a Tuesday morning, they heard a few boys and a dog in the direction of the schoolhouse heading towards them. Rosemary and Lee stopped walking. Cody came around the corner first and stopped abruptly. Robert bumped into him.

"Hey! Wh—" Robert stopped when he looked up. His mouth dropped open. Abigail had just opened the door to the cafe, but she too stopped what she was doing.

Oliver had stopped walking when the other boys did, but then he saw why. His eyes were drawn to the tall man in the blue plaid suit standing next to his mother. He tilted his head trying to figure out if the man who was standing next to her was who he thought it was. His mother smiled and nodded at him.

"PAPA!" Oliver yelled. He ran as fast as his little feet could take him. Lee crouched down and Oliver nearly body slammed into his father's arms.

"Ollie, my boy!" Lee held him tight, tousling Oliver's hair. "Oh, son. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Papa." Oliver said. He stood up proudly. "I'm four!"

"You are! I thought you were already six!" Lee teased with him.

"No, just four. Papa, It's my birthday!" Oliver said proudly. Everyone laughed. Sweet Oliver's innocence came out as it never dawned on him how long his father had actually been gone. Rosemary constantly talked about Lee to Oliver, showing his picture, telling him stories, celebrating Lee's birthday, even though Lee was thousands of miles away. Even though Oliver was almost two when his father left, he knew exactly who Lee was. And not only that but Oliver prayed every night for his papa's safe return. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

"Yes, yes!" Lee stood up. Oliver grabbed his left hand and Rosemary tucked her arm in Lee's right arm.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Oliver declared as he walked up the steps to Abigail's.

* * *

Word quickly spread through Hope Valley that both Jack and Lee were home, thanks to Nurse Faith. That was the busiest day in the history of Abigail's cafe. Everyone stopped by the cafe to see Lee and welcome him back. The love that Hope Valley showed to the Coulters was overwhelming. Even Mayor Gowen stopped to see Lee and to everyone's surprise, announced that at the end of the week, he would be shutting the town down to honor those who had served, as now everyone was accounted for in Hope Valley. Friday evening, there would be a candlelight service honoring and remembering the few that had been killed during the war and Saturday, would be a day of celebration, honoring those who came home. Oliver couldn't stop staring at his father as though Lee were the greatest person alive and wouldn't stop chattering about everything under the son. On their way home, Oliver insisted on showing him all over Hope Valley, as though Lee had never seen it before. Lee only laughed and looked at Rosemary and said, "He gets it from you." As they walked back to their home on the hill, they saw Elizabeth and Jack, who was carrying little Kate, in the distance. Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she spotted the Coulters and she nudged Jack.

"Auntie Beff! Auntie Beff!" Oliver started to run towards them. When Oliver was younger, he had a hard time saying the "Th" sound, but now he could. However, "Beff" just stuck, so Elizabeth was forever now his 'Auntie Beff.' "Papa's home!"

The Coulters and Thornton's met halfway and Oliver seemed to run circles around them. Elizabeth gave Rosemary a hug and turned to Lee and gave him a hug too.

"I'm so glad you're home." She looked at him. "And, thank you." Lee nodded. There was so much to say, but it could wait until later.

"Jack," Rosemary said, stepping forward. "I owe you so much."

"No, you don't," Jack shook his head. Rosemary nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do. You've always looked after me since we were kids. You're the big brother I never had." Rosemary said. She wiped her eyes and sniffled and laughed. "Goodness. I don't think I've cried this much in a long time." They exchanged hugs.

"Are you going into town?" Lee asked.

"We had planned on it," Elizabeth said. Lee and Rosemary exchanged looks.

"You may want to wait to go. We barely finished our breakfast with everyone stopping by." Rosemary said. "Come," she waved at them. "We'll have lunch on the veranda." She linked arms with Elizabeth and they scurried off discussing what grandeur meal they could cook up for their men. Oliver tucked his hand into Lee's.

"Just like old times, eh?" Jack said.

"It's good to be home." Lee and Jack followed their wives back to the Coulter's home.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jack and Elizabeth, Abigail and Pastor Frank, Tom and Julie, all gathered at Lee and Rosemary's home. Abigail whipped up the biggest chocolate birthday cake for Oliver. Oliver was over-the-moon excited for his cake and had the biggest grin on his face. Everyone sang happy birthday and when it came time to blow out his candles, he paused.

"I gotta think of a wish, huh?" Oliver asked. He looked around the room, then closed his eyes, and blew out his candles. Everyone clapped and cheered and Abigail and Elizabeth took the cake away to cut it.

"What'd ya wish for, buddy?" Lee asked. Oliver whispered into Lee's ear and Lee hid a grin as he gave Rosemary a sideways glance. "Ah, I see."

"It'll come true," Oliver said confidently.

"Really? How do you know?"

"'Cause, I prayed to God that you'd come home on my birthday," Oliver said matter-of-factly. Lee sat in awe for a moment as he was very impressed with his son's confidence and faith. Oliver took a big bite of cake. "Mmm!"

"I better get a bite of that cake." Lee stood up.

"I'll get it for you," Rosemary said jumping up from her chair.

"It's okay Rosie, you don't have to fuss over me."

Rosemary put her hand up and took a step closer to Lee. "Sweetheart. Let me fuss over you." Rosemary said quietly. Lee smiled and nodded before took a seat.

"Can I go out and play now?" Oliver asked, interrupting them.

"Oh my goodness. You have chocolate all over you!" Rosemary said. "Yes, but first, a piece of chocolate cake for your papa, then we need to clean you up. Oh, gracious. Your hands are so sticky!" She whisked him into the kitchen.

Lee looked around the room. However did he get so lucky to have a wonderful wife, a loving son, friends who had turn into family, and a second chance at life. Lee was sure by now that it was only by Divine intervention.

Jack took a seat next to Lee. "This has been some homecoming."

"Jack, you were right," Lee said, noting Rosemary's smile and bright eyes. "Some things don't change and for that, my friend, I am thankful."


	15. Author's Note & Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:** Hopefully, this time I post, nothing goes crazy on the site! If you read my last chapter and left a comment, would you let me know? Not sure if the site ate the comments or what! LOL. I'd love to hear what you thought about the reunion.

Also! I started to write an Epilogue, but then I thought… what about a sequel instead? Would you be interested in reading what happens in the year following the homecoming? Let me know! I'll even give you a sneak peek into the first chapter of the sequel: New Beginnings

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peek: New Beginnings: A Sequel to Return to Me**_

 **August 1917**

It had been a few weeks since Jack and Lee's return home to Hope Valley. Life was starting the settle down once more. But for Elizabeth, a piece of her heart struggled with a decision she needed to make soon and quickly. Jack had taken Kate out to town for the morning so that Elizabeth could do a few things around the house, plus Jack used any excuse he could to have "father-daughter" bonding. Elizabeth set the broom aside, grabbed a pen and left a note for Jack so he didn't worry about where she was. She stopped to pet Rip and Darcy, who were lounging on the front porch and headed on her way. The path forked and rather than going right to town, she went straight. Right towards the schoolhouse. School wouldn't start for another several weeks. However, Elizabeth a tug to go to the schoolhouse. As she reached the steps of the schoolhouse, she looked up at the beautiful white building. Teaching meant so much to her. This was where she taught students, not just writing, reading, and arithmetic, but kindness, thankfulness, teamwork, and empathy. This is where laughter rang out and where hugs were given.

Elizabeth walked down the aisle, touching each desk. Elizabeth could name all the students she taught over the years— even the ones who had come and gone. Like Bo, Wyatt, Gem, Rosaleen, Rachel, Cassandra, Gabe, Miles, Albert, and so many more. She watched other students grow physically and mentally, like Cody, Robert, Opal, Phillip, Emily, Hattie, and Anna. She watched other students achieve their dreams like Becky.

Elizabeth walked around to the desk. The cowbell that Jack had gotten her several years before still sat there and she still didn't have an official school bell. But that was okay. Elizabeth didn't have the heart to replace the silly cowbell. She opened the top drawer and started pulling things out. Old readers, and old slate, pencils, chalk. There were a few photographs of each class she had taught since arriving in Hope Valley. Then she pulled out a large card. Elizabeth smiled as a teardrop fell. She quickly wiped her eyes and opened the card slowly.

 _"You brought sunshine to our lives."_

This card was given to her from the very first students she taught. Elizabeth closed her eyes and held the card close to her heart. And that was the exact reason why making the decision to stop teaching so hard.

The door to the schoolhouse creaked open. Elizabeth opened her eyes expecting to see students walk through, out of habit, but it wasn't. It was just Jack. He headed down the aisle to meet her at the front of the classroom.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth and said, "Kate is with Rosemary. I dropped her off when I saw your note." Jack led her to the front pew and they sat down. He turned to face her. "What's going through your mind, sweetheart?" Elizabeth stayed facing forward, staring at the teacher's desk and chalkboard in front of them. She sighed.

"I have to give up teaching."

Jack nodded. He had a feeling this was what she had been struggling with. Ever since Mayor Gowen asked Elizabeth if she would continue to teach, Elizabeth had seemed lost in thought and almost distant. As though something was bothering her.  
"You don't _have_ to give it up," Jack said. "It's what you love."

Elizabeth turned and faced him. "It is. But my family. I love my family more."

"Elizabeth." Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his. "You don't have to give teaching up. Abigail and Rosemary have said that they can watch Kate while you teach, and I can always take time off." He rubbed her hand gently. "You don't have to give up your passion and calling."

"But Jack—" Elizabeth said, tears forming, "What if my passion and calling has changed? My heart longs to be home and raise Kate and the other children we may have." After having Kate, Elizabeth discovered a new-found joy she had never experienced before— motherhood. She loved her dear little girl. She loved watching her grow and discover the world around her. She enjoyed every moment of motherhood. When Elizabeth realized that teaching would take up so much of her time, that's when Elizabeth started to re-evaluate her priorities. She certainly did not want to quit altogether, but then Elizabeth realized, she would always be teaching. She would be teaching her children as they grow. And Elizabeth could tutor the children as needed. So, she wasn't completely throwing her love for teaching out the window. But still. Teaching was everything she had ever known and loved. To resign was stepping into the world of the unknown. But, wasn't that life? Life didn't always pan out the way she thought it would— in fact, it turned out better than she could have ever dreamed. To resign also meant to take that leap of faith into the unknown.

"And that's okay too," Jack said interrupting her thoughts. "To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven." Jack quoted Ecclesiastes 3.

Elizabeth sighed. She handed Jack the card. He opened it and remembered that particular day the students gave her the card. It was the same day that Haley's Comet passed over Hope Valley, and it was the same day they solidified their relationship. Jack read the note inside. No wonder Elizabeth struggled with making this decision. She loved each and every one of those children as her own. She seemed to read his thoughts. "But the children— they make it so hard."

Jack nodded. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. She knew what needed to be done. "I think it's time. At least for now."

* * *

 ****Author's Note:** Thank you again so much for reading! I appreciate all the encouragement throughout the writing of this story. Here's to an exciting season 5!


End file.
